N8
by Harpi
Summary: Que sucedio para que aquel joven terminara en la prision del tartaro, una mision que resulto bien o mal? donde la razas ponys aun estan en guerra, el y su equipo llegaron con una mision, descubriendo que la raza tan pacifica de los ponys tuvo un pasado muy oscuro y sangriento
1. Chapter 1

_**N*8**_

" _ **Para que una raza entienda lo que es la paz y tranquilidad, debe saber primero lo horrible que es la guerra, y solo pueden salir de ella si tienen un enemigo en común…."**_

 **Caminos de la pradera- 7am**

Era una noche, o más bien día? Se suponía que el sol ya debía haber salido, el hecho que aun fuera de noche significaba que otra vez aquel alicornio estaba divirtiéndose con ellos, 2 ponys terrestres que caminaban rumbo al pueblo vecino para ver si tenían semillas estaba fastidiados, parte de su cosecha había muerto por que al bastardo se le dio por hacer por 1mes que el día durara 3 días y la noche 4, provocando que gran parte de las cosechas murieran, ahora debían buscar más semillas al pueblo vecino

PonyA: has escuchado lso rumores?

PonyB: cuáles?

A: escuche que han visto extrañas criaturas rondando por los pueblos vecinos, son altos y tiene forma como monos

B: eso parece cuento para asustar a los pequeños, deberías dejar de creerles

A: pero me aseguraron que era cierto! incluso algunos ponys han perdido la conciencia de la nada y despertado horas después, capaz fueron aliens!

B: -suspiro- enserio, si vas a estar con esas cosas, mejor te ..ouch!

A: que pasa?

B: creo que un insecto me pico, mira que…-cayendo al suelo inconsciente-

A: ahh, que te pasa, o no, deben ser los –sintiendo que le picaban el cuello- ….los ponys mandan!-cayendo al suelo-

Ambos ponys cayeron al suelo inconscientes, tenían una aguja detrás del cuello, pasaron unos segundos hasta que dos figuras extrañas se acercaron, ambas con trajes que cubrían todo su cuerpo, eran altos y con una apariencia física parecido a los monos

¿?: con estos deberían bastar

¿?: Si, y menos mal, o el jefe nos mata!

¿?: es tu culpa por intentar buscar un espécimen y terminar en los baños de esas yeguas

¿?: es que se veian moe!

¿?: mira, es tu primera misión no? Intenta concentrarte, toma lo que necesitamos y vámonos

¿?: Ok-sacando un cuchillo de selva- descuiden, no sentirán nada

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los ponys que fueron atacados despertaron horas después con un dolor de cuello, ninguno tenía heridas visibles, tampoco les faltaba dinero, aunque si les habían quitado trozos de pelaje, aseguraron que podría haber un tipo con gustos muy enfermos por ahí y empezaron a correr

¿?: ya casi llegamos

¿?: no crees que perdemos tiempo? Digo, este mundo está lleno de ponys! La última vez que vi un pony fue cuando le regalaron a mi sobrina un muñequito de caballos!

¿?: Mira heartstrings, tu solo concéntrate en al misión y ya!

Heartstrings: ok whooves, mira, ya llegamos al campamento

Las figuras misteriosas llegaron a un campamento en medio del bosque, ambos se quitaron las máscaras revelando que eran humanos, el chico amante de las moe tenía el cabello verde y pro su apariencia no pasaba de los 17 años, mientras whooves tenía el cabello marrón y parecía un joven de 22 años al menos, además que whooves era más alto que heartstrings

El campamento estaba conformado por carpas, diversos cajas de acero, una especie de cañón de 3 metros de largo y diversas cosas que estaban desordenadas, varias personas estaban trabajando talando árboles, arreglando equipos entre otras cosas

¿?: ey ustedes, llegan tarde, el jefe estaba esperándolos, y no esta muy feliz que digamos

Ambos jóvenes tragaron saliva de la preocupación, ellos habían tenido suerte de participar en esta expedición, y si hacían enojar al jefe, este era capaz de enviarlos de una patada de regreso a casa, ambos corrieran al centro del campamento, solo que el más joven termino tropezando con todo lo que se cruzaba, derribando cosas y provocando el enojo de otro compañero

¿?: Yusei whooves, yuta heartstrings, llegan tarde

Yusei/yuta: jefe! Lo lamentamos! –inclinándose-

¿?: si no quieren estar aquí, pueden regresarse, no necesito gente que no puede cumplir la mas simple misión de traer una muestra…por que la habrán traído no?

Yuta: si, la tenemos!

¿?: bien –silbando- todos, acá, ahora

Todos las personas que trabajaban dejaron sus cosas para acudir al llamado, si contamos al jefe y los demás, eran un total de 8 personas, 3 mujeres y 5 hombres, todos se pusieron en fila frente al jefe, el cual era un joven de una apariencia de 20 años, de cabellos negros con pelo corto, llevaba un uniforme parecido a los de estudiantes japonés, llevaba lentes, tenía una complexión delgada a la vista, ay que el uniforme evitaba verlo bien, ojos azul oscuro y lo más notable era el cuchillo blanco con el que parecía jugar

¿?: lo diré una vez, me fue encomendado la misión de investigar ciertas anomalías dimensionales en estas tierras, generalmente hago solo estas cosas, pero esta vez presionaron y me obligaron a llevar a 7 mocosos que a la vista apenas han salido de la academia, no me gusta ser niñero de nadie, no me interesa recordar sus nombres, así que los llamare por un número y si tienen suerte recordar su nombre, ahora, preguntas?

Yuto: es necesario tanta gente? Digo, la raza de aquí son ponys, n ose ven muy peligros

Yusei: (idiota)

Los demás de inmediato se alejaron de el, dejando a yuta heartstring solo, el jefe solo lo miro fijamente y en un parpadeo apareció al lado de el con su cuchillo rozando el cuello del joven que ahora estaba asustado

¿?: si me obligaron a traerlos fue porque un explorador desapareció de la nada y no tenemos rastros de el, por su error me veo obligado a traerte, y ese explorador fácilmente puede acabar con ustedes sin esforzarse, tu que apenas eres un mocoso te atreves a creer que yo vendría a un lugar que considerara fácil?

Yuto no supo que responder, este solo cayó al suelo sentado, juraba que había sentido aquella cuchilla entrar en su garganta, el jefe solo volvió a su sitio mientras bostezaba

¿?: Bien escuchen, todos han recolectado diversas muestras de los espécimen que hay en las cercanías, entre ellas tenemos muestras de ponys terrestres, unicornios, pegasos y minotauros, cada uno usara los brazaletes que se les dieron y acercaran la muestra a ella, esto permitirá transformarse en la raza de la muestra tomada

Todos de inmediato acercaron la muestra a su brazalete, el cual emitió una señal de confirmación en letras rúnicas y los transformo en la raza de la muestra

¿?: de momento al prioridad es la información, pueden usar sus nombres sin problemas, pero esta terminante prohibido mencionar mi nombre bajo cualquier circunstancia

Yusei: jefe

¿?: Habla

Yusei: entonces como lo llamaremos?

¿?: Veamos, como somos un total de ocho personas, desde ahora llámenme N*8, ahora vayan a comer, armaremos este campamento lo más rápido posible y les asignare una misión mañana, ya pueden irse

Las 7 personas o más bien ponys y minotauros volvieron cada uno a sus asuntos, N*9 solo miraba al cielo, para luego cerrar los ojos y fijarse en su brazalete, el cual tenía el dibujo del sol

N8: (mira que por desaparecerte me pusieron de niñero, pero en verdad desapareciste así nada mas? O acaso te mataron? Es una lástima, ya que yo debía matarte…..pero dudo que estés muerto, o el demonio habría aparecido) –tomando su cuchillo- lo primero será averiguar qué clase de criatura es capaz de controlar el movimiento del sol y la luna, la duración de estos no es normal, ya si estorba se elimina y ya

 **Continuara…**

Y aquí una historia que tiene como protagonista a N8, un personaje que sale en mis otros dos fic **"el significado de la oscuridad"** y **"Gloria al rey"** , además que están explicaran algunas cosas que saldrán mas adelante en los otros dos fic, y no, en estas historias las coincidencias no existen…o si? algo asi como su pasado y lo que llevo al tartaro

Se aceptan ocs para ser miembros de la expedición, eso me ahorra trabajo en pensarxD


	2. Mision 1- reconocimiento

**A.C-W.J:** frio frio, ta lvez este capitulo te aclare un poco las dudas

 **sivlerwolf850:** ese esta en todos lados, en el aire, en la tierra, y en tus medias(?)

 **cartman6x61:** y ya tome una, aunque cuando lei la que puede "crear" joyas, me dio un escalofrio...

 **Angel Brony:** tu sentido aracnido te lo dice(?)

 **DraKrlos:** solicitud aceptada, solo que como leui tu comentario, ya casi terminaba de escribir el capitulo, asi que luego lo pondre, pero nesecito alguno datos de su aptitud

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Misión 1- Reconocimiento**

N8: esta será su primera misión, irán al pueblo más cercano, harán un mapa de los caminos y zonas que encuentren en lo que va del día, y recolectaran información en el primer pueblo que encuentren

Yuta: suena aburrido –con una cara de pereza-

Yusei: -golpeando el hombro-

Yuta: auuch!

Yusei: descuide jefe, nos encargaremos

N8: bien, alístense, partiremos en media hora –yéndose-

Yuta: ósea que usted también vendrá?

N8: si, algún problema?

Yuta: hay va nuestro descanso –suspiro-

Yusei: cállate –golpeándolo de nuevo-

Yuta: auch!

¿?: jefe, el grupo de recolección está listo

N8: bien, esto…como te harás llamar?

Wind Stream: llámeme wind stream jefe

Wind stream era una unicornio de cuero verde pera, una crin entre verde oscuro y negro suave con ojos verdes claros, está a la vista se veía tranquila

N8: llévate a 2 más, los otros se quedan a terminar de construir la que falta en la base y..-se escucha un pitido-

Yuta: es su brazalete jefe

N8: ya veo, ustedes dos salgan ahora, los veré en un momento, wind, ya puedes irte

El trio de ponys se fue, n8 entonces activo algunas cosas en su brazalete, la cual mostro una pantalla flotando en el aire, la imagen estuvo borrosa, cuando se aclaró n8 escupió lo que estaba tomando cuando un par de senos es lo único que veía en la pantalla, claro, cubiertos por una toalla, pero igual lo tomo de sorpresa

¿?: hola, hay alguien?

N8: maldición katsuraga, ya te he dicho que apuntes el brazalete mas arriba!

¿?: eh? –dándose cuenta a dodne apuntaba- ah perdón! Ahora si no?

N8: bien, que es lo que quieres katsuraga?

Kotonoha: eh, después de hacer varias misiones ya te he dicho que me llames pro mi nombre a..

N8: ejem

Kotonoha: ah perdón, olvide que en tu misión decir tu nombre está prohibido

N8: bueno, que es lo que quieres? Y por qué me llamas mientras estas solamente cubierta por una toalla? Si intentas seducirme, ya te dije que estoy casado

Kotonoha: eh? –dándose cuenta en que estado esta- espera, no es lo que crees!

 _ **N8 proverbio**_

 _Katsuraga kotonoha, una joven de unos 17 años, tiene el cabello largo y tanto sus ojos como el cabello son color negro, con una par de "cosas" demasiado desarrolladas para su edad, a primera apariencia es una joven tranquila, o al menos eso uno creería hasta ver de lo que es capaz, aun no entiendo como el pudo reclutarla, quien recluta a alguien que puede destajarte por amor?_

 _Fin del proverbio_

N8: mira, dime que quieres, que estoy en una misión

Kotonoha: mhpp, ya recordé, -mostrándose molesta- porque no me dijiste que mario desapareció!

N8: ya lo sabes?

Kotonoha: lo se? Hay una tabla de apuestas en que si está vivo o está muerto!

N8: ah eso, déjalos, no me puedes culpar porque algunos agentes sean unos idiotas

Kotonoha: tu eres el primero en la lista de apostar que murió

N8: …..ejem, bueno es verdad, perdimos contacto con el y su brazalete no responde, de alguna forma despareció del lugar donde fue mandado y desconocemos donde pudo haber quedado, feliz?

Kotonoha: ….

N8: …

Kotonoha: bien se acabó, voy para haya

N8: qué? Ni hablar! No et comportes como una mocosa!

Kotonoha: me da igual, incluso ya están buscando un reemplazo

N8: sabes que apenas nos damos abasto, no significa que este muerto de verdad

Kotonoha: igual iré

N8: ni hablar! Como tu superior te ordeno que te quedes!

Kotonoha: serás mi superior, pero yo pertenezco a la escuadra de rescate a cargo de él, eso me permite ignorar ordenes de otros equipos

N8: serás una..bien, escucha, si encuentro alguna señal de su brazalete, te mandare una señal para que tu misma vengas, hasta entonces nada de explorar dimensiones por tu cuenta

Kotonoha: mhpp, bien, lo acepto

N8: ok..por cierto, porque aun conservas esa cosa?

Kotonoha: que cosa?

N8: la espada sierra que está en tu pared? No se supone que eres una asesina? Ellos usan katar hasta donde se

Kotonoha: ah eso..

N8: ( hay no, hay va su modo yandere otra vez)

Kotonoha: (con los ojos apagados) la tengo como un recuerdo de la oportunidad que se me dio, y a la vez como aviso a los tipos que creen que pueden volver aprovecharse de mi…hehe…

N8: oh mira, se corta señal, nos vemos –apagando brazalete- madre tierra, esa mujer esta loca

Cuando n8 salio de su tienda, vio a todo su equipo con las orejas bien paradas intentado escuchar la discusión de el y la chica de senos grandes, el único que no se había dado cuenta que n8 salió era yuta, los demás corrieron a su sitio, para cuando yuta se dio cuenta, tenía la cara estampada en el suelo

.

.

.

Yuta: vaya, este lugar se ve animado

Yusei: parece que la raza pony es muy animada

Yuta y yusei habían llegado a un pueblo después de 1 hora de caminata, el pueblo no tenía nombre, apenas era tendrá 20 casas pequeñas y 5 establecimientos, lo que si ocupaba espacio era los campos para sembrar, cada casa tenía en la parte de atrás campos donde sembraban diferentes vegetales y frutas, ambos ponsy decidieron entrar al bar, uno esperaría que por información ya que en un bar siempre hay información útil, pero..

Yuta: hora de refresco para calmar al sed

Yusei: y pastel para calmar el hambre

Yuta: refresco y pastel para llenarnos bien

Yusei/yuta: ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Cantinero: ejem, les sirvo algo?

Yusei: -a yuta- recuerda yuta, debemos evitar llamar demasiado la atención, lo mejor sería…eh, yuta, donde estas?

Yuta: -cerca al cantinero- oiga, usted es un pony terrestre no? Bien, tienen algún punto débil que debamos saber en caso de una invasión por seres misteriosos? Quien es su líder? Como rayos sujeta ese vaso si no tiene dedos? Como rayos yo sujeto este cubierto si no tengo dedos!

Yusei: Baka! –golpeando y estampándolo con la barra- disculpen a mi amigo, somos nuevos en el pueblo, estamos algo perdidos y necesitamos algo de información

Cantinero: mhpp, si no compran nada, entonces váyanse

Yuta: ey, solo queremos información! No somos espías ni nada por el estilo!

Clientes: espias?

Yusei: ( porque ami…)

Cantinero: espías?

Yusei: esto yuta, es mejor irnos..

Yuta: y eso? –viendo como todos los ponys del lugar se acercaban a ellos- uy

Entonces empezó una pelea al mejor estilo vaquero, justo el piano empezó a sonar y todos empezaron una pelea colectiva en el bar, yuta de inmediato demostró una buena agilidad para esquivar los golpes de los ponys y devolverlos a pesar de tener aquel cuerpo de pony, yusei solo se sentó y tomo un trago, aquel que se le acercaba simplemente recibía un botellazo en la cabeza, la pelea estuvo así un rato, hasta que al fin ambos ponys fueron lanzados fuera del establecimiento

Yuta: acabo que ni quería la información!

Yusei: yuta, por el amor a todo, déjame hablar a mi

Yuta: pero viste como nos trataron, solo necesitamos saber que está sucediendo aquí!

¿?: Disculpen, ustedes son nuevos en el pueblo no?

Yuta: si, y mira que tratarnos así –alzando su casco al cielo- ya verán, luego me pedirán ayuda cuando necesiten nuestra fuerza!

¿?: ohh, entonces ustedes son guerreros?

Yuta: así es…señorita?

¿?: ah perdonen, mi nombre es curius book, es un placer conocer a un par de guerreros

Curius book era una unicornio hembra de pelaje azul claro, crin blanca, y ojos azules claros, tenía una cutie mark de una lupa

Yusei: un gusto, soy yusei whooves y este menso es yuta heartstrings

Yuta: ey! Un gusto conocerla señorita

Curius: igualmente, y díganme guerreros, acaso vinieron a protegernos de la pandilla unicornio?

Yuta: pandilla unicornio?

Curius: si, es una pandilla muy cruel que ataca constantemente este pueblo, se aprovechan porque aquí todos somos pony terrestres, usan su magia y atacan en grupo, nos roban la comida, destruyen neutras casas, son de lo peor!

Yusei: pero tu eres una unicornio no?

Curius: ah, eso, verán…

Cantinero: curius, deja de hablar con esos forasteros, pueden ser espías!

Curius: pero papa, ellos dice ser guerreros, podrían ayudarnos!

Cantinero: ellos? Apenas son 2 mocosos, ni hablar, entra a la casa ahora!

Curius: esta bien, cuídense guerreros –llendose-

Yuta; que mal, era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir información

Yusei: o para ligar, vi como el mirabas la cola

Yuta: no es verdad!

Yusei: sisi, sigamos explorando

Ambos ponys siguieron explorando el pueblo, lastimosamente nadie confiaba en ellos, todos se alejaban de ellos o les tiraban cosas filosas, ya casi al mediodía quedaron sentado sobre un árbol sin nada de información y uno que otro moretón

Yusei: con que los pony parecen inofensivos no?

Yuta: como iba a saber que sus golpes en el flanco de verdad dolían tanto, por cierto, donde esta el jefe?

Yusei: dijo que exploraría por su cuenta, según el, no somos de confianza aun, y cree que eres flojo

Yuta: yo flojo?

Yusei: si, y no lo culpo, aun no llevamos ni 5 horas y ya estas descansando

Yuta: no soy flojo, solo quiero evitar la fatiga-recostandose- ZzZzzzz

 **O0o0o0o0o00o**

Cantinero: y que le sirvo?

N8: cualquier cosa que tenga frutas

Cantinero: es nuevo en estos lugares no? No acostumbramos a ver pegasos por estos lugares

N8: simplemente soy un pony errante –recibiendo su trago- gracias

Cantinero: no será acaso un espia?

Ponys: espia?

N8: no lo soy, si lo fuera no me presentaría en un lugar publico, y mucho menos lo anunciaría

El cantinero dio una señal para que los demás se volvieran a sentar, aquel Pegaso no parecía mentir, y parecía inofensivo

Cantinero: y que lo trae pro aquí?

N8: solo estoy de paso –mirando unos carteles- y quiénes son esos 4 emperadores?

Cantinero: no sabes de los 4 emperadores?

N8: como le dije, soy un pony errante, no paro mucho en las pueblos, asi que no estoy al tanto de lo que sucede

Cantinero: bien, curius, atiende a los clientes, ya dejo esos libros extraños

Curius: no son extraños papa! Estoy segura que extrañas criaturas pueden rondar entre nosotros!

Cantinero: -señalándole que vaya a trabajar- perdone a mi hija, ya saben cómo son las jóvenes

N8: si, lo se –dando otro sorbo- y me decía sobre los 4 emperadores?

Cantinero: así, los 4 emperadores o así se hacen llamar, son 4 ponis de diferentes razas que dicen que el futuro del continente está en sus cascos, ellos afirman que la época en que los alicornios reinaban está llegando a su fin y la hora de los ponys, pegasos y unicornios han llegado, estaría bien, si no fuera por sus métodos, no dudan en usar la violencia para quitar a quien sea de su camino, lo más raro son sus nombres, se hacen llamar A, B, C y D

N8: esos nombres suenan tontos

Cantinero: lo es verdad? Haha, pero han demostrado que de verdad son capaces de cumplir lo que dijeron, son los únicos que han declarado la guerra al gran alicornio

N8: gran alicornio?

Cantinero: muchacho, acaso has estado bajo una roca? En gran alicornio es un bastardo, es la palabra que mejor le describe, antes los unicornios usaban su poder en conjunto para rotar el sol y la luna, pero hace muchos años, el consiguió el poder para mover los 2 entes por su cuenta, a la vez que asesino a todo unicornio que tuviera conocimientos de cómo hacerlo, incluso acabo con varios alicornios, los unicornios que querían sobrevivir escaparon o al país donde la reían gobierna o con los 4 emperadores, y mira que el bastardo le gusta torturarnos haciendo los días mas largos o las noches eternas

N8: ya veo –dando otro trago- y esa reina, que tal es?

Cantinera: pues ella..

Pony: -entrando al bar- los unicornios nos atacan!

 **O0o0o00o0o0o0**

Yuta: y ese ruido?

Yusei: lo mejor es ir a ver

El pueblo en esos momentos estaba siendo atacado por la banda unicornio, al menos 50 unicornios llegaron al pueblo y disparan rayos mágicos a diestra y siniestra, la mayoría de ellos cubiertos su boca con trapos y otros con pintas raras, la gente se veía obligada a rendirse y entregar el dinero y comida

Unicornio1: buen botín

Pony: no por favor, es la poca comida que tenemos, mi padre está enfermo, si no come podría llegar a morir!

Unicornio2: oye, quien te dijo que podías hablar! –disparándole un rayo mágico-

Pony: ahhhhh! –Cayendo al suelo-

Unicornio2: asi está mejor, bueno, ya saben cómo es, el dinero y la comida y nos iremos rápido

Yuta: no tan rápido!

Unicornio1: que quieres mocoso? Que tenemos prisa

Yusei: eh yuta, que haces, no debemos involucrarnos en esto

Unicornio1: ya oíste a tu amigo, es mejor que te vayas con tu mama ahora, porque hoy será el último día que la veas

Ante la risa de lso unicornios, yuta arremetió contra ellos dándole un golpe (de palma?)

Yuta: juken!

El golpe dio en un costado del unicornio, tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, el otro unicornio de inmediato ataco, pero yuta se deslizo mientras se agachaba y le dio otro juken justo en el torax tumbándolo, en eso noto que el primer unicornio se estaba levantando con algo de pesadez

Yuta: que paso, con eso debía bastar para dejarlos inconscientes!

Yusei: te recuerdo que ciertas habilidades no suelen funcionar al 100% dependiendo del mundo, parece que el uso de técnicas en base a chakra solo funciona al 25% en esta dimensión

Yuta: pro que me lo dices ahora!

Yusei: tu debiste revisar eso al llegar! Déjamelo a mi entonces

Yusei empezó a caminar despacio, el unicornio se enojó y ataco usando magia, yusei solo se movió suavemente a un lado a otro, cuando estuvo cerca al unicornio, dio un salto para tomarlos de las patadas, quedando el parado y el unicornio sujeto de las axilas, para que luego yusei lo azotara contra el suelo, la forma de arrojarlo fue fuerte, ya que el unicornio perdió la conciencia

Yuta: tú y tus presumidos movimientos de judo

Unicornio3: pero que! –viendo a sus compañeros tirados- mendigos críos – en eso un rayo mágico explota en el cielo- es la señal, tomen a los heridos y nos largamos!

Varios unicornios tomaron todo lo que pudieron y escaparon, yuta empezó a gritarles cobardes, pero estos lo ignoraron y se fueron

Yuta: pff, pude haberlos vencido

Yusei: con habilidades funcionando al 25% de su capacidad? Admítelo, el uso de chakra aquí es inútil

Yuta: no insultes las artes ninjas!

Yusei: quieres demostrar que son inútiles? Ni siquiera tienes dedos para usar jutsus

Yuta: ya veras….a es verdad, no tengo dedos! Por qué madre tierra!-llorando exageradamente en el suelo-

Pony: ayuda!

Cantinero: eh –llegando- que sucede?

Pony: los unicornios –recuperando el aliento- los unicornios se llevaron a todos los niños!

Cantinero: que! No es posible!

Pony: ellos atacaron la escuela, todos los niños del pueblo estaban en clase, eran demasiados, no pudimos evitarlo

Cantinero: como que no! –sujetando al pony- mi hija menor estaba en la escuela, debemos rescatarlos!

Yusei: posiblemente el ataque al pueblo fue un señuelo, la señal en el cielo debió indicar que ya tenían a los niños

Yuta: pero para que querían a los niños? Un secuestro?

Yusei: no creo, si así fuera no hubieran robado el dinero

Cantinero: ustedes dos!

Yuta: rayos, otra vez quiere pelea

Yuta esperaba que el cantinero lo atacara, pero al contrario, este se puso de rodillas frente a el con la cabeza en el suelo

Cantinero: por favor, ustedes son guerreros no? Salven a mi hija por favor!

Yuta: eh?

Yusei: pero nosotros…

Los demás ponys también se arrodillaron en una forma de pedir ayudaba, se notaba que ellos tenían miedo y un pueblo oprimido, ambos ponys terrestres se vieron las caras, uno quería ayudar y el otro no quería meterse en asuntos ajenos

Yusei: no me mires asi, no sabemos cuántos unicornios son, y tus habilidades no son útiles en estos momentos

Yuta: igual debemos ayudarlos!

N8: donde esta el escondite de ellos?

Yuta/yusei: jefe!

Cantinero: los unicornios están en las colinas del muerto

Yuta: colina del muerto?

Curius: es una área montañosa de difícil acceso para nosotros, la pandilla unicornio tiene su base hay por que usan la magia para levitar y evadir los obstáculos

N8: bien, tu nos guiaras

Cantinero: espera, pro que ella!

N8: necesito alguien con algo de valor como guía, y ella aún tiene esa chispas en los ojos, tranquilo, solo será una guía, nosotros tres nos haremos cargo de lo demás

Cantinero: pero..

Curius: tranquilo papa, estaré bien

Cantinero: si, perdona hija por meterte en todo esto

Curius: ya papa, tranquilo, traeré a mi hermana y a los demás niños

Yusei: jefe, por qué..

N8: tengo mis motivos, tu niña, andando

Curius: bien –poniéndose si alforja- andando!

Y asi, los 4 ponys se dirigían rumbo a la base de la pandilla unicornio, con la misión de recuperar a los niños secuestrados y averiguar para que los quieren

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Base de los 4 emperadores**_

En una área muy lejos, una zona boscosa era usada como cuartel de una de las fuerzas más grande del país, y justo en el subterráneo, se realizaban experimentos muy tenebrosos, y justo en unos de ellos, algo estaba pasando

Pony: alerta, se a escapado!

PonyB: llamen a los gua..AGHHHHH!

El pony que pedía refuerzos fue atravesado por un objeto filoso en una pata, haciendo gritar de dolor, el otro antes de poder reaccionar recibió una patada justo en el cuello, quebrándolo, el atacante era una pony que estaba cubiertos con trapos sucios y apestaba a sangre, esta empezaba a correr por todos lados, eliminando de todo guardia que se le cruzaba con los cascos los cuales tenían una fuerza aterradora o con unas espadas que no tenían sentido de donde las sacaba

¿?: Debo escapar, debo escapar, debo escapar

.

.

.

Justo en la misma base, en otro lugar, había varios ponys terrestres y un portal, del cual sacaban varias criaturas en redes o encadenadas a la fuerza, cuando en eso un pony cubierto por un sombrero y unas togas que el daban apariencia de un brujo, fue arrojado en un suplex por una oveja de su mismo tamaño, su lana era amarilla y tenía un sombrero como de una nuez, esta una vez golpeado al brujo, intento tomar el portal, solo para darse cuenta que se apagó, el brujo de inmediato le dio un golpe en el estómago y le piso el rostro con fuerza

C: asquerosa criatura, mira que tocarme

Los demás ponys al ver esto sujetaron y encadenaron a la oveja, el brujo estaba molesto, así que solo dijo

C: llévenselo con los demás, esta mascota será útil cuando el momento llegue

Pony: señor, hay una fuga, una de las criaturas ha escapado!

C: y mira que son molestos, de que sección vino la criatura?

Pony: la área encargada de D

C: entonces que el arregle su problema, nosotros debemos seguir trabajando –viendo el portal- esa maldita oveja destruyo el portal a esa dimensión, tendremos que buscar otra

Pony: pero señor…

C: has silencio!

C dio un golpe al aire, del cual salió una corriente de lava, la cual atrapo y derritió al pobre pony en solo unos segundos, dejando aterrado a los demás

C: el próximo que me mencione los problemas de los otros idiotas le hago lo mismo, joder, necesito una yegua.

.

.

.

.

La figura encapuchada ya casi salía del lugar, o al menos eso pareció, había evadido a todos usando cosas raras, como cañones de chocolate caliente, inflar su propia cabeza para flotar aunque eso lógicamente imposible, y justo cuando llegaba a la salida, la salida frente a ella se cubrió de hielo con un grosor lo suficiente fuerte para aguantar sus golpes

B: ibas algún lado preciosa?

¿?: si, debo escapar, los ponys necesitan una fiesta, una fiesta que sea eterna!

La pony encapuchada ataco a la pony que estaba con un traje de sacerdotisa, esta se dejó golpear, cuando recibió el golpe, su cuerpo se volvió hielo y se partió en dos, la encapuchada creyo que estaba muerta, pero el hielo se volvió aire frio para volver a formar a la sacerdotisa

B: nada más?

¿?: la fiesta apenas empieza

B: entonces adelante preciosa, aunque es triste ver a una yegua con un rostro tan desquiciado

La encapuchada iba a ir cotnra B, cuando en eso su cuerpo se detuvo de golpe, ella por más que intentaba no se podía mover

B: ya era hora que llegaras D

D: disculpa este inconveniente, cuando la encontramos dela nada nos atacó y cruzo el portal, debiste ver el lugar donde vivía, todas las paredes estaban decoradas de pellejos con cutie marks, algo tétrico hehe

¿?: Déjenme, la fiesta aun no acaba!

D: al contrario, ya es hora de dormir, me ayudas B?

B: que pesado eres

D era un pony terrestre de cuero negro, crin azul oscuro y ojos azules oscuro, su cutie mark era de unos hilos, y lo mas extraño era que llevaba unos guantes de metal que tenían dedos, y de ellos se veía un fino hilo por los cuales tenia sujeta a la encapuchada, B simplemente puso su casco sobre el pecho de la encapuchada y empezó a congelarla, dejando como una estatua de hielo

B: el efecto durará al menos 2 horas, si no la descongelas para entonces su carne se pudrirá, te sugiero tener una buena jaula para encerrarla

D: si, aunque podría ser útil al líder

B: y como se llama esta belleza salvaje?

D: bueno, en la pared entre tantas pieles, había el nombre "Pinkamena pie" supongo que asi la llamaremos, aunque jamás espere que una pony color rosa con una cutie mark de globos estuviera tan safada, aunque ese peinado laceo debió darme una señal

B: deja de perder tiempo, aun tenemos cosas que hacer

D: como digas

 **Continuara…**

Y aquí la segunda parte ñam

Si, A,B,C, no es coincidencia que su nombre sea iguales a otros que están encerrados en ciertos sarcófagos, a la vez que hemos sido testigos del encierro de la oveja micah y otras cosas raras y spoileras ñam


	3. Mision 2-Rescate

**Silverwolf850:** si, y de paso mucho spoilers.

 **DraKrlos:** ojala tu oc este listo, le toca a el la siguiente mision, si quieres dar algun detalle extra, haslo ahora, que luego sera tarde -_0

.

.

.

 **Misión 2- rescate**

 **Hora- 7pm**

Curius: estamos cerca

La unicornio los había guiado por un camino lleno de baches, rocas bloqueando el paso, enredaderas y arboles como barricadas, todo un lio para que un pony terrestre lo cruzara, por suerte yuta y Yusei a pesar de ser terrestres, eran agiles, sin muchos líos cruzaron mientras cargaban a Curius, los 3 se llevaban bien al parecer, yuta y Curius tenía buena química, Yusei solo hablaba para fastidiar a yuta y n8 todo el camino guardo silencio, hasta que por fin la noche cayo

Curius: cuidado, hay es, ocúltense –escondiendo detrás de unos arbusto-

Yuta: aquí es?

Curius: -asintiendo- sí, aquí es la base de los unicornios

Frente a ellos había un edificio de 2 pisos de alto, al parecer tenia desván, algunas paredes como murallas exteriores, aunque la mayoría de ellas estaban rotas por la edad, y la casa en si no estaba en buenas condiciones, al menos eso se veía desde afuera

Yuta: bien, cual es el plan?

Yusei: atacar de frente? Bueno, serviría si tus habilidades sirvieran en este lugar

Yuta: ¡cállate! Con o sin habilidades puedo patearte cuando quiera!

Yusei: ¿enserio?

Yuta: ¡si!

N8: silencio

Yusei/yuta: si!

N8: quiero que ustedes entren por el lado este en cuanto te la señal, la unicornio se esconderá por los arboles del este

Curious: pero yo quiero ayudar

N8: ayudaras no estorbando, y necesito que los niños vean alguien de confianza en cuanto los saquemos, hagan lo que hagan, ustedes solo concéntrense en sacar a los niños, no quiero verlos ni a los niños mientras hago lo mío

N8 entonces haciendo demostración de una gran agilidad y velocidad salto entre los árboles y luego en el mismo aire a una velocidad que apenas los unicornios lo detectaron para quedar en el techo, Curius quedo con la boca abierta, aquel pony acababa de técnicamente volar!

Curius: pero como…vieron lo que yo verdad?

Yuta: si, pero tampoco sabría decir lo que hizo

Curius: pero..el salto en el aire..

Yusei: no es momento para distraernos, vamos

Los 3 ponys empezaron a moverse con cautela por los árboles para llegar al lado este de la casa, entonces encontraron 2 problemas, uno era que la murallas de ese lado estaban completas, y lo otro es que habai unicornios patrullando, pero sus órdenes eran claras, por ese lado debían sacar a los niños si o si

.

.

.

N8: aun al 25%, debe servir

N8 ya en el techo, activo una habilidad que le permite ser invisible mientras permanezca en lugares oscuros, a cambio de que debe moverse algo lento, a galope suave avanzo por el techo hasta encontrar una ventana por la cual entrar, dentro había un unicornio que estaba leyendo un libro, con cuidado se puso detrás de él, volvió a su forma humana y de un karatazo certero y rápido en el cuello no durmió

N8: (lo mejor será cubrir mi cara, solo si en caso se escapara uno, no quiero que crean que hay seres humanos por acá)

N8 cogió unos trapos, cubriendo su rostro y manos, este volvió hacer invisible y empezó a explorar la base, evitando los lugares con mucha luz, al parecer la base por dentro tenía 3 grandes 4 grandes habitaciones, el comedor, la sala la cual estaban la mayoría descansando y otros jugando póker y era la que más espacio ocupaba la casa, unas habitaciones al fondo de la casa, y otro era la entrada, al parecer las habitaciones del fondo eran donde estaban los niños y se dividían en 2 pasadizos, eso lo descubrió quedando cerca de esa área y escuchar el caminar de los unicornios, todo esto le tomo 13 minutos

N8: (bien, hora de reducir la cantidad de enemigos)

N8 usando algo de chakra empezó a caminar por el techo hasta quedar en medio de la sala (esta ocupaba ambos pisos), saco una piedra de sus ropas y la lanzo al lado oeste, golpeando un muro para que rebote y le pegue a un unicornio de lado, no lo lastimo mucho, pero llamo la atención de varios de ellos para esa zona, entonces empezó su plan

N8: viento calmado…

Como si fuera una pequeña brisa, n8 empezó a sobrar suavemente, dejando salir un aire invisible al ojo humano que rápidamente empezó a rodear la sala, los unicornios que seguían en ese lugar entonces empezaron a sentir una sensación de relajo, todo su estrés se iba, se sentían tranquilos, paso unos segundos hasta que n8 decidió actuar, aun en su forma humano saco variso cuchillos y los tiro por todos lados, estos no le dieron a ningún unicornio, pero estos estaban tan relajados que su mente no reaccionaba en que eran esas cosas

N8: -dejándose caer- tormenta de cuchillas

El humano apenas cayó al suelo sin hacerse daño empezó su carnicería, los pobres unicornios estaban demasiado relajados como para reaccionar a tiempo, apenas cayo dio un corte circular, rebanándole la garganta a 15 de ellos, entonces desapareció y apareció donde otra cuchilla estaba y repitió el proceso, apareció, destajaba y volvió a desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar donde sus cuchillos cayeron, el lugar se rodeaba de la sangre en forma lineal que provocaban los cortes, para cuando uno de los unicornios pudo al fin reaccionar, se dio cuenta de la carnicería, pero fue demasiado tarde, n8 lo tumbo y le clavó un cuchillo en el hombro derecho mientras le tapaba la boca

N8: escúchame bien, me vas a contar para que querían los niños, si gritas tus amigos vendrán, pero no alcanzaran a salvarte por que te cortare el cuello en solo 1 segundo, si me cuentas rápido, el dolor se acabara, me entiendes

El pobre unicornio estaba asustado y decidió obedecer, n8 apenas lo soltó este intento gritar, pero n8 lo tapo la boca rápido, entonces empezó a girar su cuchillo mientras aun no tenía clavado, la sensación era terriblemente dolorosa para el pobre unicornio, este solo se retorcía del dolor

N8: ultima oportunidad-soltándole la boca-

Unicornio: una banda de gryfos conocidos como los plumas rojas nos contactaron, no dijeron para qué, pero estaban pagando una buena cantidad por todos los niños del pueblo, lo juro, no sé nada más, todo es por joyas y bits!

N8: buen chico

Unicornio: espera, tu dijiste que..!

N8 ni lo dejo terminar pro que le corto el cuello de un tajo matando al instante, la ropa se salpico de su sangre, pero a él no le importo

N8: dije que ya no sentirías dolor, que mejor que la muerte? Y ahora-cogiendo un unicornio-

Los unicornios que patrullaban el lado oeste de la casa no lograron encontrar al que lanzo la roca, pensaron que no era nada, cuando un vidrio se hizo pedazos y el cuerpo de uno de sus amigos lleno de cortes le cayó encima, otro intento ver de dónde provenía el ataque, pero solo recibió un cuchillo en medio de los ojos, del cuchillo salió una runa, dejando aparecer aquel encapuchado, el cual tomo su arma y le corto el cuello a uno y al otro de una patada en el cuello lo mato, los otros unicornios dieron la alarma y empezaron a dispararle rayos mágicos, n8 entonces empezó a moverse al bosque

..

.

.

Yusei: esa es la señal

Yuta: bien, Curius, espera aquí

Yusei tomo a yuta y lo lanzo del otro lado de la muralla, el ataque de n8 había llamado la atención de los guardias de ese lugar, dejando solo 1 unicornio, cosa que Yusei de un movimiento rápido lo tomo de las axilas y lo azoto contra el muro y luego contra el suelo, para luego marcharse de ahí a tiempo, ya que los muros de ese lugar volaron en una explosión

Yuta: los sellos explosivos aun sirven!

Unicornios: abran fuego!

Los unicornios se pusieron en posición defensiva, 3 de ellos disparando rayos mágicos mientras otros 4 formaban un escudo, la explosión que volo el muro dejo una cortina de humo que impedía ver bien, yuta y Yusei estaban detrás de los muros pensando en cómo entrar

Yuta: alguna idea?

Yusei: habrá que usara la cabeza

Yuta: espera, porque me estás viendo así o.o

Los unicornios detuvieron su fuego esperando que algo se apareciera, cuando en eso yuta fue lanzando con fuerza contra el escudo, por razones obvias este choco, dejando ver su cara estampada mientras de deslizaba por el escudo

Yuta: (maldito…)

Unicornio: no te muevas! –apuntándole con su cuerno- quien diablo son ustedes!

Yuta: somos guerreros de la justicia!

Unicornio2: solo es un mocoso, mátalo de una vez

Yuta: eh Yusei, ya has algo no?

Yusei decidió actuar, apareció y fue contra los unicornios que apuntaban a yuta, a pesar de recibir un rayo mágico, no lo detuvo, agarro a un unicornio, lo sujeto y lo alzo en el aire para luego caer con él en forma circular contra el escudo, logrando destruirlo, entonces yuta dio una barriada con sus pies para hacer caer a los otros 2 unicornios para saltar y aplicarles un juken a la vez en el pecho, con esos unicornios fuera empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, por un momento hiban a ir a la sala, pero un cuchillo en la pared indicaba que su jefe estaba por ahí, asi que tomaron otro camino, llegando a una habitación donde había varios niños ponys encerrados, yuta recibió u nrayo mágico que l otiro para atrás, pero Yusei lo sujeto rápido y uso a yuta como proyectil, derribando al unicornio, yuta entonces se recompuso y de un golpe noqueo al unicornio

Yuta: tranquilo niños, venimos a salvarlos

Los niños estaban asustados, pero la sonrisa sincera de yuta parecía calmarlos un poco

Yuta: vamos, rómpete tonto candado! Juken, juken!

Yusei: se nos acaba el tiempo, deja las sutilezas, usa la cabeza

Yuta: no espera, así no me llevo contigo!

Yusei sujeto a su compañero dela cabeza y lo azoto contra el candado, rompiéndolo y dejando al pobre yuta en el suelo sobándose la frente, los niños entonces salieron de su encierro

Yusei: vamos yuta, no es tiempo para jugar

Yuta: -sujetándolo del cuello- deja de usar mi cabeza como mazo! No ves que vivo de mi público!

Yusei: ok, solo vámonos, tu cubre la retaguardia de los niños

Yuta: bien, niños, andando!

Niños: si!

Yusei: (puff, parece un niño grande dando valor a los demás)

Ambos chicos empezaron a moverse por donde vinieron, no tuvieron muchos problemas ya que la mayoría de los unicornios o estaban muertos o fueron tras n8, al final lograron salir de la base, donde Curius los recibió, los niños al verla se alegraron, en especial una pequeña niña unicornio

Pony: hermana!

Curius: merry!

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron, Curius se alegraba de ver a su pequeña hermanita sana y salva, yuta sonrió al ver la escena y yusei pues..

Yuta: llorando?

Yusei: mi cayo algo en el ojo, es todo

Yuta: si claro –pegándole en el hombro-

Yusei: auch, y eso por qué?

Yuta: recuerda, el que llora pierde

Yusei: bueno, llevemos a tu novia y su culada a la aldea y terminamos

Yuta: no es mi novia!

Curius: muchas gracias por rescatar a los niños –abrazando a yuta- sabía que eran unos héroes apenas lo vi n.n

Yuta: esto…

Yusei: con que no lo era?

Yuta: cállate!

Niños: uuhhhhhhh

Yuta: ustedes también!

Los niños comenzaron a reírse mientras yuta infantilmente trata de callarlos, Yusei sugirió que lo mejor era irse, cuando Curius le pregunto sobre su jefe, el le dijo que estaría bien, era fuerte

N8: -hablando por su brazalete- hakuryshio, estas hay?

Hakuryuu: es hakuryuu

N8: muy largo, te dire haku

Haku: ….

N8: como están las cosas en la base?

Haku: todo en orden, no hemos tenido problemas con intrusos y ya casi terminas de armar la base, aunque el armor magitec va tardar

N8: bien, tu y la alta descansen temprano hoy, vendrán conmigo mañana

Haku: con usted?

N8: algún problema?

Haku: ninguno

N8: bien, asegúrate que Nen funcione bien con tu nuevo cuerpo, ya que "conquistaremos" una zona

Haku: entendido, solo una pregunta

N8: cuál?

Haku: está herido? Veo sangre en sus ropas

N8: no es mía –colgando-

Haku era un Pegaso color blanco con melena carnesi y ojos zafiro, llevaba un rosario en su cuello y una espada en su cintura, este a diferencia de Yusei y yuta era tranquilo y tomaba esta misión como una oportunidad de llegar al netherworld, un lugar al que solo envían a los mejores agentes

Haku: bueno, -viendo a todos lados- quien se llevó mi chuletas de cerdo!

.

.

.

N8: -usando su brazalete- yusei, como les fue?

Yusei: bien, ya tenemos a todos los niños, usted está bien jefe?

N8: si, díganle a la gente del pueblo que los unicornios no volverán a molestarlos

Yusei: entendido

Al decir estas palabras, se escuchó un ruido, yuta y los demás voltearon, alo lejos donde estaba la base unicornio solo se veía una gran cortina de polvo, n8 había destrozado de un corte el suelo de la base, dañando la estructura provocando que esta se viniera abajo, quedando solo un montón de rocas una encima de otra, asi si exploraban este lugar, les tomaría tiempo ver todo los cuerpos degollados, Yusei y yuta habían hecho bien, se concentraron en llevarse a los niños y solo noquear a los que se cruzaron en su camino, el pudo dejar a los pocos unicornios que quedaban que se fueran, pero los recuerdos de niños llorando y pidiendo a su mama llegaban a su mente

N8: secuestrar niños por dinero, que bajo

El joven camino por los bosques lleno de sangre, hasta que llego a un lago, en el cual se sumergió para quitarse la sangre, sin darse cuenta que llamo la atención de algunos tiburones, raro porque se supone que en los lagos no debería haber ese tipo de criaturas, unos minutos después n8 estaba secándose con una fogata mientras con un palo tenia clavado y friendo un par de tiburones

N8: ( 87 unicornios muertos, muertes permitidas 500 maximo, no debería excederme tanto, no al menos que quiera a la maldita hyuga encima mio) –bostezando- ojala su carne sepa bien –masticando el tiburón- sabe a pollo

 **Continuara**

 **Misión rescate-** cumplida

 **Tecnicas usadas:**

 **Viento Calmado:** se pasa en dejar salir un viento que tiene la capacidad de relajar a sus víctimas y evitando que generen adrenalina, lo cual disminuye su capacidad de reacción, si se usa en un nivel mas alto, el viento se vuelve visible y tiene menor rango

 **Tormenta de Cuchillas:** n8 lanza cuchillas con sellos por todos lados, estos sellos le permiten transportarse donde están los sello, permitiendo dar cortes rápidos mientras aparece y desaparece por todos lados

 **Lanzamiento Tornado:** técnica de judo en que se toma al rival con una llave y se salta, en el aire se le voltea para que caiga de cabeza, mientras lo sujeta y cae en forma giratoria, este estilo de caída es muy fuerte y puede provocar daños muy severos ya que el enemigo cae con la cabeza

Y aquí el capitulo 3, cortito que son 2 am ñam, en el siguiente capítulo veremos algo relacionado con los otros 2 fics ñam


	4. Mision 3-Conquista-1ra parte

_**Misión 3- conquista**_

 _ **Lugar-praderas-hora 9am**_

Después de la misión exitosa de rescatar a los niños y acabar con la banda unicornio la noche anterior, un nuevo grupo se movía por la praderas sin rumbo fijo, la misione era simple, encontrar una área con agua potable, buena zona para esconderse y lejos del campamento base para conquistar y luego unirlo al campamento base a través de un portal mágico, útiles para viajar grandes distancias en segundos, el problema era que n8 estaba dándole un dolor de cabeza tremendo por uno de sus soldados o peones, que no paraba de dar brincos y brincos mientras repetía una y otra vez si ya llegaron

 _ **-**_ _ya llegamos?_ _Mira que llevamos horas y horas y no llegamos a un lado, será un lugar bonito? Me gustaría una casa que tuviera vista al mar, a que sería bonito no?-_ decía natsumi, una pony de color naranja con crin roja sin cutie mark, esta sonreía alegremente sin parar de hablar y brincar- natsumi, deberías calmarte un poco, necesitaremos tus fuerzas luego- respondió haku intentando calmar a su compañera y a la vez evitar que su jefe perdiera el control, haku era más calmado y intenta analizar el mundo que lo rodeaba- _aun debemos caminar 2 horas más y descansaremos-_ indico n8, lo cual natsumi solo se jalo más mejillas en uan forma de indicar que eso era aburrido- _y no podemos jugar algo mientras? Juguemos "yo veo…" mi ojito esta viendo algo verde-_ respondió esta, haku solo levanto una ceja como queriendo entender si lo decia enserio, solo habia pasto en todos lados- pasto?- respondió haku, natsumi alegremente le dijo que acertó- _bien, ahora yo veo algo verde que se mueve con el viento-_ n8 solo pensaba que no le pagaban lo suficiente para aceptar esto

Después de unas horas y varios juegos de natsumi el grupo llego a una zona montañosa, los tres acamparon para poder comer, haku se disponía hacer una fogata, cuando natsumi solo lanzo un montón de troncos al aire, los cuales cayeron apilados y se prendieron fuego de la nada, entonces esta saco una sartén y a una velocidad increíble puso un montón de verduras y carnes

- _es ramen verdad?-_ respondió haku al reconocer el olor- _si, es mi favorito!-_ respondió natsumi alegre _\- jefe, no vendrá a comer? Le guardare un poco n.n_ \- respondió natsumi, n8 solo le dio una mirada para luego seguir en lo suyo _\- vigilare los alrededores, guárdenme un poco-_ diciendo esto, n8 brincaba por la montaña gracias a su agilidad y uso del chakra

- _buen provecho tebbayo!-_ grito alegre la pony para empezar a devorar el ramen, haku se sorprendió al ver a una mujer devorar de esa forma el ramen, el tenia modales, asi que comio despacio su comida- _dime, exactamente por qué te apuntaste para esta misión?-_ dijo haku, si iba estar un buen tiempo en este lugar, debía saber si sus compañeros eran de confianza- _participar en las exploraciones es un requerimiento para ser maestras de comidas_ \- respondió tranquila para luego eructar y seguir comiendo,- _maestras de comidas? Con los exploradores que se dedican su vida a investigar nuevas recetas y comidas, incluso algunas comidas tienen la capacidad de mejorar los atributos en combate-_ respondió haku recordando sus clases en la academia _\- si, existen muchos platillos desconocidos en el mundo, tantos sabores sin descubrir, y yo como conocedora número 1 de ramen, mi deber es crear el ramen supremo, es mi primera meta antes de ser maestras de comidas_ \- respondió está firmemente

 _-parece una buena meta-_ respondió haku. – _y tu qué quieres ser haku?-_ respondió esta mientras seguía comiendo – _mi nombre es hakuryuu, no haku-_ respondo haku algo molesto, ya suficiente que su jefe le cambiara el nombre – _pero haku te queda mejor, es mas lindo_ \- respondió esta ya terminando de comer- _y el jefe? Si no llega me comeré su deliciosos ramen…_ \- dijo esta babeando un poco- _ya se esta tardando, por cierto, que sabes de nuestro jefe?-_ respondió harku para luego continuar- _hasta donde se, el es uno de los pocos exterminadores que han revelado su identidad sin importarle lo que podría pasarle-_ natsumi solo balanceo su cabeza algo confundida- _no sabes que es un exterminador no?-_ respondió haku, la sonrisa nerviosa de natsumi le indicaba que no- _un exterminador se encarga de buscar a los traidores, muchos agentes adquieren poder con el tiempo, algunos entonces deciden ir a un mundo y conquistarlo, cortan toda conexión con la aldea y hacen lo que quieren, entonces es cuando los exterminadores entran en acción, ellos solo van donde están los traidores, lo buscan y lo matan donde lo encuentren-_ natsumi se quedó sorprendida, ya había escuchado algo de esto en la academia, haku continua su relato- _ese tipo de trabajo les da mala fama, nadie quisiera trabajar con alguien que te matara sin dudarlo, por esto sus identidades se mantienen en el anonimato, pero el jefe es uno de los que revelo lo que hace_

 _-y el otro?-_ respondió natsumi interesada más en el tema- _la otra según escucho, es incluso peor que nuestro jefe, a ella le gusta siempre cortar la cabeza de sus víctimas, escuche que siempre la tienen en misión de exterminio y entrenamiento para calmar sus ansias de sangre, y a diferencia de nosotros, ella fue reclutada de otra dimensión, la llaman_ _ **"la caza cabezas",**_ _aunque su nombre real es…..cuidado!_

Haku no pudo terminar su relato ya que una enorme piedra iba directo a ellos, tanto haku como natsumi reaccionaron y saltaron a un lado, aunque lograron evitar ser aplastados, el pobre ramen no tuvo la misma suerte, natsumi se arrodillo llorando por su ramen caído en batalla

- _están lejos de su territorios ponys!-_ el grito provenía de una de las montañas, en ella estaba un dragón de tamaño medio, el cual con su cola había derribado un trozo de roca, haku saco su espada listo para la batalla, ya que su compañera seguía llorando por su ramen caído, el dragón golpeo la montaña con su cola provocando otro derrumbo, entonces haku emitió su aura, la cual se dirigía a su espada, fue entonces que dio un corte, la cual jalo un monto de trozos de roca, formando un corte hecho de tierra, al impactar con el derrumbe, este fue jalado por el corte, el dragón se hizo a un lado antes de ser golpeado, haku aprovecho esto para acercarse a el volando, aunque no usando las alas, si no usando un poder para volver por un corto periodo de tiempo, fue entonces que saco de su alforja una calabaza de arena para lanzarla y cortarla _ **\- arte de arena- castigo de espinas-**_ al cortar la calabaza con la espada, provoco que la arena saliera disparar como si fueran muchas agujas, las cuales golpearon al dragon, este sintió como si miles de alfileres se incrustaran en su gruesa piel, aun asi no bastaría para tumbarlo- _eres un Pegaso demente, pero no te será fácil…que es esto, burbujas?_ \- respondió el dragon, unas burbujas rosadas estaban rodeándolo, cuando reventó una, provoco que las demás reventaran, las cuales dejaron salir una gran cantidad de electricidad rosa que casi lo tuestan, aunque si provoco que cayera al suelo, natsumi veía al dragon enojada

 _-eso te ganas por derramar mi ramen, tu futuro ingrediente de sopa!-_ esta lo dijo de una forma enojada y algo tierna a la vez, el dragón solo gruño para morderla, logrando, pero al hacerlo, esta simplemente hizo puff **– bushin-** pensó haku para luego ver a natsumi de un lado dándole sepultura a su ramen, este prefiero no decir nada, tomo su espada y empezó a volar en descenso, mientras la punta de su espada tocaba el suelo, voló en círculos alrededor del dragon varias veces, para luego alzar su espada, entonces las rocas y tierra en forma de dragón ascendieron en forma de espiral, azotando y golpeando varias veces al dragón, además que las rocas se pegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo pesado, entonces se puso debajo del dragón y preparo su espada- **Tasu maki ittoryu-** haku dio un corte en forma de espiral, destrozando todas las rocas y mandando al dragón a volar alto, para luego caer estrepitosamente, no le había dado la oportunidad de recuperarse

- _bien, quieres chuleta de dragon o prefieres costillas?-_ decía natsumi ya sacando los cuchillos, el dragon al ver a la pony lamiéndose los labios al verlo, se asustó, hasta donde el sabia, los ponys eran débiles y herbívoros, pero estos habían arrasado con el sin darle oportunidad- _esperen, si me matan, mi compañeros de seguro vendrán por ustedes, no podrán con tantos!-_ decía esté intentando así evitar que se lo comieran- _te refieres a unos 10 dragones entre tamaños d metros de alto?-_ respondió n8 que al fin aparecía- _porque de ser asi, acabo de pasar por ahí y ninguno me dio pelea, aunque si tenían algunas joyas, serán útiles_ \- dijo n8 mostrando un saco de joyas y gemas, el dragon ahora si estaba asustado, no era posible que un simple pony terrestre los venciera!- _bien, entonces será chuletas de dragon aderezadas con curry-_ natsumi se acercó peligrosamente al dragon, este al sentir el metal sobre su piel se desmayó del susto, natusmi entonces se rio _\- tonto, cayo en mi broma_ \- dijo esta alegre- _crei que la carne de dragón era ingredientes raros, no los tomaras?_ \- dijo haku, natsumi solo le sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza- _solo en parte, la carne de dragon sin alma es muy deliciosa y nutritiva, pero los que si tienen alma su carne es muy difícil de masticar y sabe agria_ \- dijo la cocinera para luego guardar sus cuchillos, en eso se escuchó un gran rugido – _vámonos, parece que llegaron los refuerzos_ \- dijo n8, el trio empezó alejarse del lugar

.

 _-Y como se encuentran?-_ decía un dragón rojo en forma de humanoide, a su lado había otros 3 dragones rojos de gran tamaño- _están lastimados, pero vivos, aunque no entiendo que clase de arma pudo dar cortes tan rápidos, cuantos los habrán atacado?-_ decía uno de los dragones al notar al ver un montón de dragones inconscientes con muchos cortes _\- vi humo a unos montañas de distancia, deben estar cerca, andando, no podemos dejar que nadie tome nuestro territorio!-_ el dragon rojo humanoide alzo vuelo, sus demás compañeros lo siguieron, debían encontrar al responsable

El trio de ponys tuvo mala suerte que más adelanto el camino era rocoso pero plano, no había donde encenderse, esto permitió a los dragones alcanzarlos, a diferencia de los otros, estos si se veian fuertes, en especial el dragón humanoide

 _-ponys, que hacen en nuestro territorio_ \- dijo el dragon líder con una voz que demostraba algo de enojo- _solo explorábamos, tus dragones atacaron primero, solo nos defendimos_ \- respondió n8 de forma tranquila mientras natsumi y haku se mantenían en guardia, había algo en el dragón que les decía que debían tener cuidado _\- no se ve muchos ponys capaces de enfrentar a dragones, cuáles son sus nombres?-_ dijo el dragon líder- _me dicen n8, y estos mensos..bueno, no recuerdo sus nombres ahora_ \- decía n8- _hey!_ \- dijeron ambos ponys sintiéndose ofendidos- _y tu quien eres si se puede saber?-_ dijo n8 de forma tranquila- _me llamo_ _ **entei,**_ _capitán del vuelo rojo, y ustedes no son bienvenidos ponys_ \- dijo este para dar una señal para que sus compañeros para que alzaran vuelo, quedando solo entei en tierra, este arremete contra n8 usando su cola, n8 no tiene problemas en saltar para evadir el golpe, pero fue una treta ya que entei rápidamente le da un golpe de palma directo en el pecho a gran velocidad, de este golpe sale fuego, mandando hacia atrás, aunque este se recupera y se pone en pie

 _-cuidado natsumi, no es un dragon normal_ \- responde haku poniéndose en guardia- _tranquilo, seré cocinera, pero se pelear,_ _ **kage bushin no jutsu!-**_ con solo juntar los cascos, natsumi crea 4 clones de ella- _creí que necesitabas dedos para realizar jutsus-_ responde haku algo sorprendido- _en parte, salvo existen jutsus que pueden usarse solo canalizando bien el chakra, sin necesidad de pose de manos_ \- dijo esta sonriendo con determinación, entei miraba divertido esto, estos ponys definitivamente no eran comunes _\- bien, veamos cuanto duran_ \- entei lanzo un lanzallamas al cielo, los dragones entendieron la señal y empezaron a lanzar su fuego alrededor del campo de batalla, entei no los dejaría salir vivos de este lugar

 **Continuara…**

Oc nuevos en el equipo

 _ **Natsumi:**_ (descripción según la creadora) Se llama Natsumi y es... bueno un poco como pinkie, alegre y algo loca, además es muy inocente jeje. weee viajando al mundo arcoiris... (?)

Tiene 17 años. Sobre su personalidad, es como dije antes y además muy molesta y repetitiva cuando insiste en algo. Sin embargo cuando hace falta es capaz de ser seria y ayudar a sus compañeros. Ah, y como algunos hacen lo que sea por chocolate (como yo XD), ella hace lo que sea por un tazón de ramen jeje.

Y si tiene habilidades, a decir verdad es el chakra, aparte de habilidades basicas como clones o algo asi, lo principal que tiene es que puede controlar, la plasma rosa es algo raro hasta para mi pero es lo que , Lo esencial es lo de la plasma, asi que con quitar que lo usa con chakra y poner que simplemente la controla también vale.

Básicamente parecen pompas de jabón rosas y opacas, pero mucho mas duras. Cambia de forma y se puede usar de escudo y de arma.

 _ **Hakuryuu**_ (para los amigos Haku) (especialidad, uso del Nen) un pegaso color blanco y melena carnesi y ojos zafiro. un joven de 18 años, tranquilo, inteligente y astuto (no le pueden engañar con facilidad), serio, un poco orgullosos con su arte (aunk es muy malo), seductor, no es muy tolerante con la noblezas o gente k s cree superior y k tratan a otras como esclavos, un poco realista, su animal favorito es el lobo y le gusta jugar/apostar con el poker , le encanta las chuletas de cerdo y su postre favorito es el pay de limon, sabe kung fu y es hábil con la espada, es cristiano y posee un rosario, cuando pelea en serio se vuelve un ser frio y sin sentimiento no le gusta alargar una pelea pero a pesar de todo es muy leal con sus compañeros aunk no lo parezca a menos k lo intente

.

.

.

Bien señores, disculpen la ausencia, la motivación se me fue, pero ya volvió, de paso estoy aprendiendo nueva formas de narrativas, esta es la argumentativa, aunque se me hace muy extensa, creo que probare una que fusione las dos, conozco alguien que domina ese tipo de narración y ando estudiándolo (que tiene el mundo en contra de la narración teatral! T.T)


	5. Mision 3-Conquista-2da parte

**Silverwolf850:** leelo y dime si piensas lo mismo

 **A.C-W.J:** creo que ete formato sera ams entendible, con lo comerse un dragon zonbie? no creo que sea buena idea, al menos que la quieras ver comiendo cerebros luego

 **cartman6x61:** aun estoy con el trauma con la que "crea" joyas..

 **Drakrlos:** nunca subestimes un guerrero hanbriento, si no mira aluffy cuando casi se almuerza a chopper

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Misión 3-Conquista-2da parte**

-sientan el poder del vuelo rojo!-exclamo entei

El dragón humanoide escupió una sustancia viscosa negra que a pesar que natsumi y haku intentaron evitar, algo de ella logro pegarse en sus cuerpos, era pegajosa y olía mal

-qué es esto, sabe terrible!-exclamo natsumi mientras sacaba la lengua al haber probado la cosa negra

-es petróleo, esto no es bueno- respondió haku preocupado

Entei sonrió para luego usar su lanzallamas, el campo como estaba rodeado de petróleo empezó a prenderse, acelerando la velocidad con que el fuego cubría, natsumi y haku corrieron para atrás para evitar ser calcinados, pero la velocidad con que el fuego se acercaba era demasiado rápido

-natsumi, dime que tienes algún jutsu de tierra!-preguntaba haku mientras corría con ella

-sí, pero solo de ataque, no cosco uno defensivo!-respondió ella mientras seguía corriendo

-déjame eso a mí, tu solo levanta la tierra

-bien, **doton- pinchos para la cena!**

Natsumi golpeo el suelo provocando que delante de ella salieron varios pinchos de tierra, entonces haku como danzando con su espada (la cual sostenía en la boca por que los ponys no tienen dedos) hacia que los pinchos se movieran alrededor de el, la tierra como si fuera agua giraba, formando una cúpula de tierra, justo a tiempo para evitar ser cocinados vivos, entei sonrió para volver a escupir petróleo, cubriendo toda la cúpula

-ponis cocidos al vapor, me gusta

Antes que en lanzallamas impactara a la cúpula de tierra, n8 cayó sobre ella y contrataco el lanzallamas con un fuego azul que salió dela puntas de sus dedos, neutralizándose ambos a la vez

-ya salgan –dijo n8 rompiendo al cúpula en pedazos con su cuchillo

-líder, no debíamos mantener nuestra verdadera forma en secreto?-pregunto natsumi viendo como n8 estaba en su forma humana

-no es un dragón cualquiera, tendremos que pelear enserio-respondió este de manera fría mientras se sujetaba el pecho, tenía parte de sus ropas quemadas del golpe anterior

-bien, podre usar mis dedos! Te voy a ser ramen lagartija sobre evolucionada!

-si usted lo dice líder

Ambos ponis apretaron un comando en sus brazaletes, volviendo a sus verdaderas formas, ahora haku podía usar sus dos espadas y natsumi su tenedor gigante, entei los miro algo sorprendido pero sin perder la compostura

-veo que no son ponis, de seguro otro experimento de esos estúpidos que se hacen llamar emperadores, entonces deben dar buena pelea trio de monos-les hablo entei presumidamente

El trio de humanos se vieron entre ellos para luego asentir, el primero en ir fue haku, como si fuera un lobo corrió directo a entei, apenas llego a una distancia media, salto esquivando su lanzallamas y ataco con ambas espadas, entei bloqueo el impacto usando sus codos, al parecer sus escamas funcionaban como una armadura, haku empezó atacarlo, obligando a entei a retroceder mientras detenía sus ataques con sus codos y garras

-(solo ciertas partes deben funcionar como una armadura, debo sacarlo de balance)

Fue entonces que haku dio un pequeño salto, entei pensó que el mocos intentaría clavarla las espadas por las formas que las sostenía, se preparó para bloquear el golpe, pero este las clavo en el suelo, las soltó para sostenerlas de otra manera y dar un corte doble ascendente, el dragón apenas esquivo el corte que iba directo a su cabeza, fue entonces que la tierra donde clavo su espada se levantó en una forma vertical, golpeándolo en el cuello, logrando sacarlo de balance, entonces haku unió ambas espadas en una sola

 **-gaia!-** grito haku para dar un corte con su espada

Al dar el corte, la tierra se levantó detrás de el, formando una gran espada de tierra que golpeo directo a entei, logrando derribarlo, antes que se pudiera parar, fue el turno de Natsumi, la cual salto con una gran calabaza en las manos

- **arte de chef-gran sake caliente!-** dijo esta

De la calabaza salió agua a presión que baño al dragón completamente, aunque al parecer no le hizo mucho efecto, fue entonces cuando entei se levantó que sintió que el mundo daba vueltas, ataco a haku, pero este fallo el golpe, cosa que aprovecho haku para darle un golpe con el mango de su espada justo en el estómago, el dragón retrocedió agarrándose el estómago, el golpe si había dolido

-es mi turno!-grito natsumi

\- clones?-pregunto haku

Natsumi envió 3 clones para rodear al dragón, y por alguna razón estaban posando como si fueran rangers, además de verse extraño, las tres arremetieron contra el dragón, la primera le dio una patada directo en el rostro con tal fuerza que empujo al dragon hacia atrás, entei intento contratacar pero su cuerpo aún seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol, las otras dos clones se acercaron y ambas dieron un puñetazo justo en el estómago, la tercera salto y le dio una patada de hacha justo en la cabeza, entonces las dos clones tomaron las manos de la tercera para hacerla girar y que esta le diera otra patada en el rostro, haku podía asegurar que esos golpes en alguien normal hubieran roto varios huesos

-suficiente!-grito entei enojado

Entonces el cuerpo de entei despidió un anillo de fuego y todo cerca de el se cubrió en llamas, quemando a las clones, la natsumi verdadera sonreí con el cabello cubriéndolo los ojos, esta solo trono los dedos, entonces de los clones quedaron solo unas chispas color rosa, cuando entei paro su ataque, las 3 chispas rosas que lo rodeaban (por que los clones lo habían rodeado) se unieron, electrocutándolo, aun así el dragón se mantenía en pie, y el efecto del sake ya parecía desaparecer

-es demasiado resistente-comento haku

-te dije, su carne tardaría años en ablandarla, aun si la baño en leche-comento esta divertida

-muévanse

-eh? Que…..a un lado!-grito haku

Este empujo a natsumi a un lado al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, al parecer n8 en su forma humana estuvo todo el tiempo concentrando energía en la punta de sus dedos de color rojiza, a tal punto que el ambiente alrededor de él se ponía color rojo, fue entonces que n8 formo una esfera que apuntaba justo al dragón, y para mala suerte de ambos, ellos estaban en el camino

 **-Cero-** dijo n8

Los pobres chicos apenas esquivaron la esfera roja, que dio directa al dragón, provocando una gran explosión que fácilmente podía verse de lejos

-jefe, casi nos mata!-exclamo una enojada natsumi que salía del suelo

-mgmmggmmmm-comento haku el cual estaba boca abajo en el suelo agradeciendo a los dioses de seguir vivo

-deben estar más atentos, descuidaron en todo momento su espalda-comento n8 como si no hubiera hecho nada- nunca se sabe que puede aparecer

-pero…

-pero nada, además que esto aún no termina

Del lugar de la explosión, el dragón seguía de pie, algo herido pero aun en pie, este sonreía, algo de sangre salía de su garra derecha, pero nada que no se curara después

-definitivamente no son ponis o monos comunes, habilidades físicas, magias y otras más extrañas, si que son entretenidos-les dijo entei a los tres con una sonrisa y emoción- es por eso que lamentare terminar la pelea, pero ya perdí mucho tiempo

Entei volvió a su forma dragón y empezó alejarse, natsumi solo comentaba que habían ganado, mientras haku empezaba a pararse y fijarse que su cuerpo estuviera completo, ya que el cero de n8 le paso rozando la cara, pero n8 miraba al dragon, hasta que

-maldición! Ustedes dos muévanse, debemos irnos de aquí!-les ordeno n8 para empezar a correr

Los otros dos sin entender hicieron caso y empezaron a seguirlo, entei se había alejado a yuan distancia media mientras miraba a los monos correr, al parecer se dieron cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde, los otros dragones rojos lanzaron un lanzallamas al cielo como señal que estaba listos

-GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ante el gran grito de los dragones, la tierra delante de ellos empezó a hervir a gran velocidad y empezar a explotar, formando geiser de lavas, sucede que mientras entei peleaba, los dragones estuvieron usando su fuego para calentar el terreno de pelea, cuando la temperatura alcanzo cierto grado, el grupo con entei rodeo el campo y emitió un gran rugido que provoco que las rocas explotaran, y gracias al fuego, estas se derritieron formando lava, la cual empezaba a explotar desde los bordes y avanzaba hacia el centro, los tres habían caído en una trampa, para empeorar, los dragones rojos se elevaron y empezaron a usar su lanzallamas en el aire, evitando el único medio de escape

-esto es grave, la explosión volcánica se acerca mas y mas, y el único medio de escape terminaría cociéndonos-hablo haku preocupado por la situación en que estaban- natsumi, no tienes algún jutsu de agua?

-aunque lo tuviera, sola no podría detener tanta lava, no quiero ser un ingrediente de sopa, soy demasiado bella para terminar en una sopa mal hecha!-exclamo esta de forma exagerada mientras agitaba a haku de un lado a otro

Los tres llegaron al medio del campo de roca y tierra, la explosión de lava seguía avanzando, cada vez acercándose, el calor cada vez se hacia ams fuerte, sofocándolos, fue entonces que n8 se cubrió el ojos derecho como si le doliera, separo un pocos los dedos y por unos segundos su ojo cambiaron de color a unos color perla, fue cosa de segundos para que luego lo volviera a cerrar

-ambos dominan técnicas de tierra no?

-si-contestaron ambos

-muévanse entonces

Estando en el medio, los ojos de n8 se volvieron totalmente rojos, entonces clavo su cuchillo en el suelo, provocando que la tierra se quedara en forma casi circular, formando un gran hoyo

-ya entiendo, déjemelo a mi jefe!-grito una natsumi aun animada

Ella entro al hueco y uso su jutsu de tierra para aumentar la profundidad del agujero, mientras haku usaba su espada para manejar al tierra de las paredes para sellar el agujero, el plan era simple, caer profundo y tapar rápido para evitar que la lava los alcanzara, con el manejo de natsumi y haku en la tierra, podrían enterrarse, los dragones creerían que se quemaron hasta quedar cenizas y se irían, así ellos saldrían a salvo

-ups

-que quiere decir con..whoahhh!

Claro, no contaron que cavaron tan profundo que llegaron a unos túneles, los cuales estaban en forma vertical, empezando a rodar por ellos

-necesitaremos algunas vendas para esas heridas, pero n oes nada grave- comento uno de los dragones rojos

-esos monos si que son fuertes, de seguro nos volveremos a cruzar- comento entei

-siguen vivos acaso?

-si, y la próxima no los tomare a la ligera-respondió entei

-o vaya, si solo son unos sucios dragones, y machos para rematar-exclamo una voz femenina

Los dragones giraron sus cabezas para ver a la atrevida, al verla se quedaron helados, frente a ellos estaba una unicornio que era difícil distinguir sus características ya que usaba una chihaya (vestido tradicional de sacerdotisas) algo modificadas ya que cubrían su rostro, salvo su cuerno rosa, al lado de ella estaba una especie de rata antropomórfica vestida de trajes rojos con una lanza y al otro lado una especie de dragona humanoide azul que tenía los ojos apagados como fi no tuvieran vida

-una de los 4 emperadores, la perra de hielo-comento entei- que haces aquí sucio pony

-sucio? Aquí el único asqueroso es tu sucia raza, llena de escamar y aspecto salvaje, repugnante, pero bueno, sucede querido que mi presencia aquí es simple, se me ordeno acabar con tu sucia raza de una vez por todas, nada personal-respondió B de un tono de alta alcurnia

-sucia yegua!

Unos de los dragones rojos en su forma natural se abalanzo contra la unicornio, la mujer rata salto con su lanza para detener al dragon, ambos impactaron entre si, retrocediendo un poco, fue entonces que B se acercó al dragon y puso una pezuña sobre su cuerpo

- **Ice Age** -dijo B

Entonces el cuerpo del gran dragón fue cubierto a gran velocidad por hielo, los demás dragones gruñeron de enojo, pero entei con su ala indicaba que se contuvieran

-sabes, en este estado aun siguen vivos, pero su cuerpo son muy delicados, el más mínimo golpe pudiera….

-no te atrevas…

Entonces freija lanzo su lanza, haciendo pedazos al gran dragon, extrañamente la energía del dragon derrotado paso a la dragona azul, un fuerte gruñido se escuchó, otra pelea acaba de comenzar

 **O00o0o0o0o**

Por otro lado, el grupo de conquistadores estuvieron rodando un buen rato por los túneles para finalmente caer en un gran abismo, era difícil saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron cayendo, para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban despertando en un lugar oscuro

-si siguen vivos, digan me duele

-"me dueleee…"

-bien, siguen vivos, entonces no se quejen y levántense

N8 intento buscar algo para iluminar el lugar donde estaban, cuando toco unas ramas y sintio que algo le succiono algo de magia, saco rápido la mano, entonces el lugar se ilumino, lso tres miraban de donde provenía la luz, al parecer venía de un extraño árbol que brillaba color celeste, o al menos eso parecía

-qué bonito-exclamo natsumi viendo el árbol

-aunque parece que le falta crecer-agrego haku para acercarse al árbol- al parecer este árbol tiene magia de la clase sentimental en el

-sentimental?-pregunto natsumi

-si, las cosas del tipo sentimental son las que ganan poder por el uso de sentimientos, al parecer este se alimenta de sentimientos positivos, pero le falta crecer

-ya veo, entonces es un árbol de la armonía no?

-podría decirse

-bien, entonces-n8 se acercó y tomo una pequeña astilla- lo analizaremos luego

-no lo tomamos jefe?-pregunto natsumi

-debemos evitar tomar artefactos o objetos poderosos que afecten el entorno natsumi-le reprendió haku

-okey, pero es tan bonito, mira, le agrado n.n

El árbol a pesar de ser tan pequeño (medio metro al menos) el árbol dejo salir un rayo mágico que rodeo el cuello de natsumi y el de n8, dejando ver unos collares con diferentes emblemas, el de natsumi era un tenedor rosado y el de n8 era un cuchillo rojo

-se siente gracioso-comento natsumi

-al parecer el árbol quiere prestarnos su poder, felicidades supongo- comento haku

-tsk, y que se supone que simboliza esto? No perdamos tiempo-comento n8

El grupo empezó alejarse del lugar, volviendo a sus formas ponis, después de pasar unas raíces, llegaron al final de las cueva, al parecer los tuéneles los llevaron muy lejos de las montañas, antes de irse, n8 dejo una runa en las paredes, por si necesitara volver a ese lugar, fuera de la cueva había algunos cuantos árboles y praderas, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que llegaron a una pradera limpia con un arroyo cerca, natsumi y haku miraron a su jefe esperando que este les dijera que hacer

-bien, este lugar es ideal-comento n8

-sabía que sería un lugar cerca de un lago!-exclamo natsumi-págame haku

-bien –dándole algunas monedas a natsumi- y que sigue ahora jefe?

-esto

N8 saco un artefacto metálico de sus cosas y lo puso en el suelo, entonces este empezó a desenvolverse, formando un círculo de metal, del cual salió una esfera celeste

-por si no saben, esto es un portal móvil, cuando esté listo se conectara con el portal que se debe estar construyendo en el campamento, tardara al menos 2 horas en crearse-explico n8

-mientras que haremos? Un juego de naipes?-pregunto natsumi mientras sacaba las cartas

-no, exploraremos el área y ahuyentaremos a cualquier invasor, si se niegan, se eliminan-respondió n8 de forma neutral

El grupo empezó a moverse por los alrededores, no había demasiadas amenazas, animales comunes y corrientes, cosa que natsumi aprovecho para atrapar algunos conejos para la cena, al parecer era una área limpia, salvo por algunas cosas extrañas en el lago

-al parecer hay tritones y sirenas en este mundo-pensó n8

En el lago había algunas sirenas y varios tritones, por lo que se veía eran exploradores, lastima, pero ellos habían llegado primero, haku estaba planeando como espantar a las criaturas, cuando una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos, n8 simplemente se había dejado ver, para luego amenazar con que se fueran o usaría la fuerza, los tritones se rieron ante la amenaza, solo para que uno de ellos recibiera un golpe que lo estampo contra el suelo dejando inconsciente, esa fue señal para que los demás se le fueran encima, natsumi y haku tuvieron que intervenir, no por la seguridad de su líder, sino por la seguridad de los tritones y sirenas, después de un rato los obligaron a escapar corriente abajo, salvo un tritón que seguía peleando con n8, el tritón tenía una crin verde y su cuero era verde claro

-es mejor que te largues pescado con patas- ordeno n8 con su cuchillo atado en su casco

-inténtalo costado en blanco-comento el tritón

El tritón fue el primero en atacar, este se rodeó de agua y se le fue encima a una gran velocidad, pero no suficiente para que n8 esquivara en el último segundo el golpe para cortarle el cuello, para la suerte del tritón, una ola empujo a n8

-dazzle, muévete, es muy peligroso!-le grito una de las sirenas

-tsk, no es la última vez que nos vemos!-le amenazo el tritón para luego meterse al lago y escapar

-odio el pescado-comento n8 mientras escupía agua como si fuera una fuente

-enserio? Y yo pensaba hacer sopa de pescado-comento natsumi algo desilusionada- pero descuide, hare que sus alimentos del próximo vez tengan pescado de forma que no se dé cuenta y así se acostumbrara, no me dés las gracias n.n-comento su plan secreto no tan secreto

Haku tuvo que sujetar a n8 ya que este ya estaba con varias venas en la cabeza y llendo con su cuchillo directo a natsumi, casi fue quemado, hervido, enterrado vivo y finalmente bañado como para que le den pescado, definitivo, iba haber una baja en estos momentos

 **Mision 3-Conquista-Completa**

 **Continuara…**

Y aquí la continuación señores ñam

Estuve un tiempo fuera por exámenes, pruebas, trabajos, etc, al menos ya tengo algo mas de tiempo y debo continuara con….(lanzando una moneda) el significado de la oscuridad

 **Notas:**

 ***Nen-Transformacion-haku:** haku tiene la capacidad de dar versatilidad a la tierra usando las puntas de su espada y la mueve con ella como si fuera una danza, a la vez la tierra y rocas no pierden su dureza, lo cual le permite dar ataques fuertes y entorpecedores, cuando junta sus espadas, forma un espadón, lo que le permite usar Gaia, una espada hecha de tierra la cual su poder depender de cuánto tiempo la danza hubiera durado

 ***Jaula Volcánica:** técnica que requiere varios dragones para usarse, primero se usa el lanzallamas para calentar los bordes del campo para derretir la roca y calentar las demás, cuando la temperatura llego a cierto grado, se da aviso para que el líder emita el rugido que activa la explosión volcánica, la cual empieza por los bordes y va avanzando, a la vez los dragones se elevan para cubrir el cielo de fuego, para evitar que algo escape

*Si, n8 puede usar control fuego y el cero, además del secreto que esconden sus ojos, misterios y mas misterios, pero por algo es el lider asignado

Siguiente Mision, **diplomacia**


	6. Mision 4-Diplomacia-1ra parte

**Silverwolf850:** ahora tuvieron un mes de respiro, salvo para n8

 **cartman6x61:** modifique un poco la aptitud de wind, y aun tengo eltrauma de la que come tierra y produce joyas...

 **A.C - W.J:** ellos tienen su manera de ser "diplomaticos", y si, literalmente ahora estan en ponyville, raro no?

 **DraKrlos:** si, n8 ahora tiene un elemento de la armonia, y presenta uno de lo que represantan las mane six en el futuro, solo que tiene un simbolo diferente por la cutie mark que n8 deberai tener

.

..

.

 **Misión 4-Diplomacia-1ra Parte**

-los odio…los odio a todos…-susurraba n8 fastidiado

-creo que esto no está en los planes líder, pero tampoco veo que afecte demasiado-comento una unicornio de pelajes verdes

-tú crees? Mira cuando me acerco a la ventana

N8 se acercó a la ventana, revelando que estaba en el dos de una casa de madera, al dejarse ver, se notaba varios ponis afuera, que al verlo lo saludaron amigablemente

-ya les dije que se fueran!-les grito n8

En vez de sentirse ofendido, los ponis solo dijeron que ellos también le deseaban un buen día, y no, no era sarcasmo, los ponis tomaban su grito como si fuera un saludo, este apretó las pezuñas con fuerza y un expresión de muerte se dejó ver en su rostro

 _Para entender que paso, volvamos 2 meses atrás_

Después que n8 y su equipo, haku y natsumi llegaran a tierras aptas para una segunda base y ahuyentaran a las sirenas y tritones del rio, se pusieron a trabajar, lo primero fue construir una fachada, una cabaña de madera de dos pisos, nada muy llamativo, ya una vez hecho eso, n8 activo una maquina cuadrada, esta empezó a auto armarse, creando un portal con el n1 en la parte superior, el portal se ilumino unos segundos, para luego una unicornio de pelaje verde saliera del portal

-bas conectadas jefe-respondió al unicornio la cual llevaba unos lentes y una bata como toda una científica

-bien, haku, necesito que uses tus habilidades para hacer un agujero sin provocar que la casa se caiga, natsumi, te toca la cena-ordeno n8

-de inmediato!-dijeron los mencionados para ponerse a trabajar

-tu…n5

-me llamo wind stream jefe-le respondió la unicornio

-me vale, construiremos el laboratorio bajo tierra, camino aquí encontré una zona montañosa, te consiguiere los materiales necesarios para que empieces

-entendido jefe, me pondré a trabajar-respondió wind stream

-wind! Que quieres comer!-pregunto natsumi gritando

-algo de cerdo estaría bien

-bien, iré por uno-respondió natsumi sacando un tenedor y un rodillo- ven puerquito puerquito, tu tía natsumi tiene un bonito horno para ti

-enserio ira por un cerdo?-´pregunto wind

-mientras no me hable, que haga lo que quiera, ahora necesitamos establecer las bases, ya luego buscaremos las ciudades o tribus con mayor poder, lo importante ahora es no llamar la atención-explico n8

-atrape un cerdo!

Tras el grito de natsumi, un gran jabalí de metro y medio de alto entro rompiendo la entrada principal, para luego caer de cabeza en el hueco que haku está cavando, ambos gritaron "mi cerdo!", "mi trabajo!", n8 solo se golpeó la frente jurando que no aguantaría esto mucho tiempo

-(al menos solo tendré que tratar con estos mocosos, de no ser así soy capaz de…)-pensaba n8

Pasado unos días, el grupo entendí por qué los ponis tenían problemas para vivir juntos, como ellos se entrenaban, y no decir que algunos de ellos no tenían sentimientos muy buenos (n8) o muy sanos, por lo que los windigos hicieron acto de presencia, trayendo vientos fríos con ellos, estas criaturas en forma de caballos con ojos brillantes eran la razón de por qué los ponis Vivian duramente, ya que los ponis no convivían en armonía, pero a diferencia de la raza poni, a n8 y su grupo le importo poco esto y de un ataque mato a uno de ellos, al ver esto, los windigos atacaron a los ponis, pero estos fueron repelidos por los demás agentes, incluso atraparon a uno para estudiar a la criatura, sin saber que ese fue un terrible error para la misión

Con el asesinato de un windigo y la captura de otro, aquellos seres no volvieron acercarse a esa zona, lo que provoco que el área se mantuviera con un buen clima, eso empezó atraer a diversos ponis emigrantes que buscaban buenas tierras para cosechar, y fue la bocota de yuta al decir que repelieron a los windigos que todo empeoro, al saber que habían ponis capaces de repeler a las criaturas, de inmediato se corrió la voz, provocando que muchos ponis afectados por los windigos se mudaran a donde n8 estableció la 2da base, al principio fueron pocos, pero poco a poco el lugar fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta que natsumi decidió darle el nombre de "ponyville", cosa que agrado a muchos

Decir que n8 estaba fastidiado era decir poco, como una base que debía ser secreta termino con un pueblo encima? No podía matar a todos, aunque lo deseaba, no había razón, si, aunque todos creyeran que era un asesino psicópata, n8 solo mataba si alguien entorpecía sus planes o eran un peligroso lo que planeara, o que se enfrentara a el, por lo cual un día se limitó a salir por la ventana de su casa (la que tiene el laboratorio bajo el suelo) y gritarles que se largaran de sus tierras o los echaría a patadas, eso hubiera servido, pero yuta que estaba entre la gente lo saludo como si nada pasara, para luego decirle a la gente que su jefe era algo tímido y cada vez que intenta ser amable, termina gritando, esto provoco que la gente creyera que cuando el gritaba, en verdad los saludaba, por lo que simplemente lo saludaron amablemente, sobra decir que yuta paso 2 semanas limpiando baños después de eso…

La cosa empeoro cuando una banda de pegasos ladrones ataco el pueblo, para su mala suerte n8 estaba en ese momento fastidiado, pero como no quería desperdiciar su arma en seres tan insignificantes, los inmovilizo usando solo sus cascos, 15 pegasos derrotados en cosa de 1 minuto, de haber usado su cuchillo hubiera causado temor y muchos hubieran escapado, pero al no hacerlo, todos los habitantes de "ponyville" lo consideraron un héroe y defensor del pueblo, ese día se hizo una fiesta en honor a n8, el pobre tuvo un tic nervioso ese dia

-bueno, si ya tienen sus cosas, nos pondremos en marcha, esta vez vendrán wind stream y shey, los demás ya tienen asignado lo que harán-ordeno n8 con algunas cosas en su alforja

-esta seguro de dejar a natsumi acargo del pueblo? No es la persona mas "estable" que digamos-comento wind con dudas

-si el pueblo esta en ruinas para cuando vuelva, pediré que la aciendan, y donde esta shey?

-aquí estoy líder

Shey era un unicornio de 19 años de edad, de pelaje celeste y crin dorada, sus ojos eran amarillos, aunque siempre los mantiene cerrados, por lo que era difícil decir si estaba durmiendo o no cuando estaba quieto, además de su alforja, llevaba un rosario budista de 108 cuentas color rojo en su pata derecha y un cristal como collar

-bien, nuestros recientes informes indican que a varias horas al norte existe una ciudad llena de unicornios, al parecer ellos encontraron la forma de repeler a los windigos, por lo que permitió a su raza prosperar, eso y que se comenta sobre una reina que es la líder de todos ellos-explico n8

-es entendible, la raza terrestre busca su independencia, al parecer el que asustáramos a esos caballos fantasmas los motivo a hospedarse en estos lugares-explico shey de manera tranquila

-sin contar que el jefe es el "defensor de los débiles y indefensos"-comento wind con algo de burla

-si no quieren terminar como yuta y Yusei, mejor se callan-amenazo n8

-cierto, donde están ellos?

0o0o0o0o0o

-o vamos, porque tenemos que hacer esto!-se quejó yuta

-por qué así, ahora trabaja-le reprendió Yusei

-pero odio acomodar sillas!

Después que n8 se enterara que por yuta ahora todos lo creían el señor simpatía, en vez de matarlo y enterrar su cadáver, lo asigno a buscar un trabajo en el primer pueblo que encontraron, y justo ahora estaban el y Yusei de acomodador de sillas, al menos tenían suerte que después de haber detenido a la banda unicornio, todos le tenían aprecio a los extranjeros

-eh mira, hay llega tu novia-le dijo Yusei con burla

-callate!

-hola chicos, como els va?-pregunto Curius con amabilidad

-aburrido-suspiro yuta aburrido, para luego recibir un zape por Yusei

-ya deja de suspirar y terminemos esto

-está bien, pero no te enojes

-yusei, podría yuta venir luego a mi casa cuando terminen? Quisiera mostrarle algo-pregunto Curius con timidez?

-seguro, no hay problema

La unicornio se fue corriendo de ahí, solo Yusei se había dado cuenta de la forma que pidió el favor Curius, ya que yuta se estaba picando la nariz, este le dio un zape en la cabeza

-ahora que te pasa!-exclamo enojado yuta

-tonto, solo recuerda que esta forma que usamos nos permite ser fértiles con la raza de que sacamos la muestra de ADN

-y eso que tiene que ver?

-ah si que eres un sope, mejor terminemos de trabajar

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después de prepararse bien, n8, wind y shey partieron del pueblo, dejando natsumi y haku a cargo dela base 2 llamada "ponyville", que el pueblo le deseara buen viaje a n8 solo le provoco mas resaca

-por cierto shey, cuál es tu especialidad?-pregunto wind

-supongo que al ser compañeros es bueno saber de lo que es capaz el otro, mi especialidad es el uso del cosmos, aunque prefiero evitar la violencia de ser posible- explico shey con tranquilidad

-shey es un agente reclutado, viene de una dimensión donde existen armaduras según las constelaciones-termino de explicar n8- prepárense, estamos cerca

El grupo al subir una colina pudieron ver una enorme ciudad estilo egipcia, bastante grande comparándola con los otros pueblos, caminaron tranquilamente sin intentar llamar la atención de los guardias, los cuales de por si los miraban feo y parecían que iban usar esas lanzas en cualquier momento

-razón para estar aquí?-pregunto uno de los guardias unicornios mientras le apuntaban con su lanza

-solo queremos conocer su bella ciudad y abastecernos de agua y comida-explico shey con tranquilidad, ya que n8 estaba por sacar su arma y wind andaba mirando pergaminos sin percatarse de su alrededor

El guardia los dejo pasar, la tranquilidad de shey le inspiraba confianza, estos entraron a la ciudad, notando diversos ponis, en su mayoría unicornios y una que otra raza diferente a los equinos, como minotauros y unos cuantos ponis terrestres

-al parecer su tecnología aún está muy retrasada, aunque habrá que ver sus avances mágicos-se dijo a si mismo n8

-jefe, que haremos ahora?-pregunto wind mientras miraba a los alrededores

-supongo que buscar a la tal "reina", pero si esto es como otra cualquier cultura egipta, llegar a ella supondrá sacarse de encima a varios guardias

-pero no es necesario matarlos no?-pregunto shey

-tienes problemas con eso acaso?-pregunto n8

-si tenemos la capacidad de vencer a quienes buscan dañarnos, por que recurrir a la muerte? Eso no demostraría que abusamos del poder que tenemos?

-mhpp, suena lógico-exclamo wind

-genial, otro pacifista, solo que tu si tiras un discurso, bien, has lo que quieras, pero si la situación lo amerita, no dudara en acabar con quien se me haga frente, ahora alguno tiene una idea de cómo llegar a la reina sin llamar mucho la atención?

-creo tener una idea si me lo permite- sugirió shey

-mientras no terminemos en una situación ESTUPIDA, acepto cualquier sugerencia

El grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar a una área sin alguna casa, solo un gran campo limpio de tierra y al fondo, un palacio custodiado por muchos guardias, con muros, arqueros y un gran lado al lado, el cual parecía tener criaturas no muy amigables, fácilmente podrían entrenar usando la fuerza, pero parte de ser líder era aceptar y ver como los novatos se desarrollaban, solo esperaba que no fuera algo estúpido..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-eso fue realmente estúpido!-exclamo enojado n8

-es raro, la honestidad de nuestras objetivos debió ser suficiente para que nos permitieran ver a su reina-explico shey

-posiblemente el que dos de nosotros seamos terrestres y que el jefe le diera un cascaso en la cara al unicornio que lo empujo con la lanza no nos dio una buena imagen-explicaba aburrida

-son peor que el perro callejero y el idiota anti muerte-hablo n8

El trio de ponis había intentado entrar por la puerta principal y pedir una audiencia con la reina, claro, cuando shey dijo "somos un grupo de viajeros interesados en saber cómo es que alejas esos windigos, así tal vez permítanos que las demás tierras puedan abastecerse y así ya no depender de un sistema de reyes" no fue la mejor manera de decirlo, ahora los 3 estaban atados de cabeza, debajo de un pozo de púas con varios unicornios con lanzas preparadas

-al menos su estúpida líder no vendrá para vernos morir o qué?-pregunto n8 aburrido

-silencio sucio invasor, nuestra reina no necesita presenciar la muerte de seres tan insignificantes-grito uno de los guardias a la vez que intentaba atravesarlos, cosa que ellos se agitaban de un lado a otro evitando esto

-jefe, la reina no vendrá, podemos dejar esta farsa?-pregunto wind

-bien, pero serán ustedes lo que se harán cargo, suficiente tengo con permitir que me ataran

Diciendo eso, shey ilumino el collar que llevaba, una luz dejo cegado a los guardias por unos segundos, para cuando la luz se desvaneció, los tres ya estaban desatados y en el suelo, además que shey portaba una armadura color azul que tenía en el casco el símbolo de un pavo real

Los guardias atacaron a los intrusos de inmediato, shey solo grito "kan", creando un escudo que detuvo y repelió a sus atacantes para atrás, wind usaba movimientos defensivos, en un intento de analizar la forma de combate de los unicornios, mientras n8 se recostó cerca al pozo de púas sin ganas de pelear

-al parecer los unicornios solo pueden usar la magia con sus cuernos como un punto de salida, me pregunto si dañando el cuerno provocaría la imposibilidad de usar magia o la magia al no tener punto de salida terminara explotándoles la cabeza? -Se preguntaba wind mientras derriba algunos unicornios usando el mango de una lanza que le quito a uno de los guardias

-deja de salvarlos shey-se quejó n8

-entonces deje de tirarlos al pozo jefe- respondió shey

Aunque shey mantenía los ojos cerrados, ambos se miraban fijamente, n8 a cada guardia que lo molestaba de un movimiento lo tiraba al pozo de púas, pero shey usaba su cosmos para golpearlos y evitar que cayeran al pozo, eso significaba que shey estaba interrumpiéndolo, y eso no lo toleraría

-oigan ustedes dos, no es momento de ….

Wind intentó convencerlos que se detuvieran, pero al distraerse uno de los guardias le dio un golpe con un Bo (un palo largo) justo a un lado del rostro, fue entonces que un silencio incomodo rodeo el lugar, el lugar donde fue golpeada wind estaba rojo, había sido una bofetada muy fuerte, ella aun no tenía su rostro de un lado con su pelo cubriendo sus ojos, después de unos segundos llevo su casco a su mejilla, sintiendo un ardor en ella, de inmediato n8 corrió detrás de un pilar, y le indico a shey que hiciera lo mismo

-ustedes me abofetearon….AMI NADIE ME ABOFETEA!-grito wind encolerizada

Entonces wind se paró en sus dos patadas y de su alforja una gran cantidad de máquinas empezaron a rodearla, cubriendo sus patadas delanteras, espalda y cabeza, dándole a wind una apariencia de una araña, solo que en cada punta de las "patas" tenía armamento para disparar

-MUERAN SUCIOS BASTARDOS!

Y la masacre empezó, las balas comenzaron a llover por todos lados, los pobres guardias no entendían que era aquella cosa, pero eso no impidió sentir en dolor al ser alcanzado por las balas, la alarmo sonó y varios guardias llegaron de inmediato, pero wind estaba fuera de control, reía como desquiciada mientras dispara a diestra y siniestra

-MUERAN ESCORIA! SU VIDA NO VALE NADA, DESAPARESCAN! SUS PUNTOS DE EXPERIENCIA SON TODO MIAS, TODO MIAS, HAHAHAAHAHA

-(había escuchado rumores que una de las discípulas de momo causo grandes destrozos cuando una chica se atrevió a abofetearla, pero no crei que la situación llegaría a esto. Bueno, lo mejor será esperar que se calme)-pensó n8 mientras se cubría detrás de varias objetos para evitar ser alcanzado por tantas balas

-MODO DIO ACTIVADO!

Ahora la patas de araña tomaron formas redondas y la arma en su casco formo un guante, wind salto para quedar arriba de todos los guardias

-ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!

Natsumi empezó a lanzar golpes tras golpes sin piedad, cada guardia que entraba al salón terminaban por ser sacado por la lluvia de puñetazos, después de algunos minutos, solo quedo una pila de unicornios tirados y natsumi encima de ellos respirando agitadamente

-al menos son balas de salva-comento shey mientras recogió una de las balas del suelo

-eso no evita que les haya dolido bastante-respondo n8 mirando con molestia tantos guardias vencidos, ahora deberían buscar información a las malas- pero que!

De la nada el cuerpo de los tres fue rodeado de una aura mágica, haciendo que levitaran y se acercaran uno al otro, hasta quedar juntos, para finalmente ser dejados en el suelo con cuidado

-creo que esta no es la bienvenida que esperaron, pero recurrir a tal violencia no está bien- se dejó escuchar una voz

Una gran puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver dos unicornios femeninas cubiertas de velos transparentes, ambas entraron al salón y se pusieron a un lado, dejando pasar a una unicornio de crin rosado suave, pelaje blanco, llevaba una corona egipcia y con los ojos maquillados, su misma presencia dejaba salir un aire de realeza y calma, incluso n8 por unos momentos bajo la guardia

-hagan el favor de llevar a los heridos con los médicos, yo me quedare con nuestro invitados-pidió amablemente la reina (o más bien faraona)

-pero señora…-dudo uno de los guardias

-tranquilo, estos viajeros parecen confiables, lo importante es curar las heridas de nuestros hermanos-contesto la faraona con amabilidad-viajeros, síganme por favor

El grupo no le quedo de otra que seguir a la unicornio, por alguna razón no pudieron negarse o reclamarle, una fuerza extraño que hacia seguirla sin rechistar

-(que es esto, no puedo sacar mi cuchillo contra ella, quien es esta mujer?)-se preguntaba n8 fastidiado por alguna razón

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En otra área, a 5 kilómetros de n8 y su equipo

-a-yu-da…..-susurro un Pegaso antes de morir

En una área montañosa, la muerte rodeaba el lugar, un grupo de seguidores del gran alicornio habían sido emboscados y asesinados sin ninguna piedad, solo dos pegasos habían quedado, y uno de ellos se había sacrificado para permitirle al otro escapar y dar aviso del ataque, ahora estaba en el suelo con una lanza atravesándole el pecho totalmente

-vaya, parece que la gente de B es muy peligrosa, oye tu, ya para con acuchillarlos, ya están muertos-ordeno un poni terrestre con unas ropas de camuflaje

-oh, ya no habrá más diversión? La diversión no puede acabar!-grito exageradamente una poni totalmente rosa oscuro

-no nos obligues a tener que encerrarte en ámbar de nuevo pinkamena, al menos tu pareces más estable, no freíja?-pregunto el poni terrestre

-solo obedezco a la ama- respondió freíja de forma automática

-bien, con estos idiotas muertos, lo siguiente será ir a los siguientes blancos, freíja, iras a la montañas al noroeste y buscaras algún camino que te lleve al valle de los dragones, solo necesitamos que encuentres una ruta que nos lleve a ahí, ahora tu poni rosa, en tu caso te iras en una misión kamikaze, pro que seamos sinceros, tu aptitud no está para trabajos en equipo, te infiltraras en la ciudad de los unicornios y le entregaras esta carta a la reina –dándole una carta- si llegas a matarla, mejor aún, pero si te matan, al menos di para quien es la carta-explico el poni terrestre

-oki doki loki-contesto la poni rosa con amargura, para luego irse saltando en forma de conejo con una sonrisa errática

-jamás entenderé el gusto por B para usar solo chicas, si se usara ambos seria ams efectivo, y ahora que hare yo?

Mientras el poni terrestre se preguntaba que hacer, uno de los pegasos que pinkimena le corto las alas lentamente logro levantarse y saltar contra el poni pensativo, al menos debía acabar con uno, el Pegaso tomo su propia ala cortada con la boca y salto con intención de atravesarle la cabeza con el hueso, pero de la nada, su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil en el mismo aire

-oh, sigue uno vivo, menos mal que te moviste, hubiera sido problemático que quedara uno vivo, me hubieran llamado la atención hehe-comento apenado el poni terrestre-bueno, buenas noches

El poni terrestre movio su patada de abajo hacia arriba, entonces algo filoso y delgado atravesado la cabeza del pegaso, matándolo en el apto, el cuerpo cayo suelo, mientras el poni terrestre, mayor conocido como D empezó a caminar buscando algo que hacer

 **Continuara…..**

.

.

.

 **Omake: investigaciones Wind**

-esto es interesante-exclamaba wind en voz alta

-que es interesante?-pregunto shey

-este libro menciona la raza de las sirenas y tritones, a pesar de su bello aspecto, su civilización elige a sus líderes por su fuerza o habilidad, casi siempre las sirenas son chicas y los tritones son chicos, aunque existe excepciones, pero lo mas raro es sobre el su forma de hacer parejas-explico wind

-y eso?

-no suele haber problemas cuando se juntan entre especies aquaticas, pero el libro menciona una advertencia si una sirena o tritón haga pareja con un terrestre, Pegaso o unicornio

-y cual es?

-no lo se, esa parte esta rota, tendré que investigar luego

-sera algo como lo que sucede con las lamias?-pregunto shey

-lo dudo, las lamias solo tienen niñas, por ello suelen atraer varones de otras especies y aparearse con el en una gran orgia, un esposo comunal según investigue-explico wind

-creo que lo ideal seria preguntarle a una sirena sobre eso…..no, preguntar sobre su vida amorosa no seria lo ideal, en especial por que echaron a un grupo del lago-le recrimino shey a wind

-lo ideal será advertir al grupo que no intente tener alguna relación con sirenas o tritones, el libro al final dice **"si no perteneces a la raza tritón o sirena, atente a las consecuencias",** me da curiosidad que podría pasar

-wind, por favor no use a nadie de conejillo de pruebas-pidió shey

-bueno, supongo que no faltara algún idiota que sea lo suficiente idiota para convivir con sirenas, ojala pueda documentarla

-wind….

.

.

.

.

-porque siento que están hablando de mi-se preguntó mario

-concéntrate idiota y piensa como saldremos de aquí!-le recrimino aria

-bueno, lo mejor es espera que todos se vayan y asi podremos salir-sugirio el con pena

Era difícil decir como acabaron en esa situación, ocultos dentro de un armario, con aria vestida como una de las sailor moon y el como tuxido mask, mientras habían otras cosplayer en el cuarto al parecer buscándolos

-zekeda..

-si?

-espero que lo que siento debajo sea una linterna que llevas en tus pantalones/

-am…si claro /

Si, difícil de explicar….

 **Fin del Omake**

Y aquí el capitulos de hoy, no entiendo como intento hacer corto los capítulos y termino alargándolos._.

*n8 sufre síndrome del héroe, no importa cuánto intente evitarlo, cuando actúa a la vista del público, siempre termina como un héroe, cosa que detesta ya que para que su trabajo funcione, debe trabajar en el anonimato._.

Ahora a escribir el sig cap de 30 dias ñam


End file.
